World Underground
by V3Yagami
Summary: Perseteruan antara kelompok Mafia dan Presiden Jepang yang menyimpan banyak misteri. Dalam perjalanan memecahkan misteri yang bahkan tidak tahu dari mana awal perseteruan itu berasal, terjalin kisah cinta yang begitu rumit dan menyakitkan. Saat kebenaran terungkap, akankah mereka mempertahankan apa yang sudah mereka tetapkan?
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_  
_**  
Story : **__V3Yagami _  
_**  
Genre : **__Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Mystery_  
_**  
Rated : **__M_

_**Notes : **__Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

_._

_._

Malam hari ...

Biasanya malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk orang-orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka, kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tidur, berkumpul bersama keluarga atau pergi ke kedai minuman bersama rekan kerja seusai jam pulang kantor. Namun tidak untuk pemuda tampan, tinggi, dengan jas hitamnya serta rambut _raven_ yang sangat khas itu keluar dari mobil _sport porsche_ tipe 911 berwarna hitam _metalic_, pemuda itu berjalan sembari membenarkan jas-nya dan menekan tombol bulat yang ia genggam menyebabkan patung ditengah-tengah kolam itu bergerak dan terbuka. Terlihat pergerakan patung itu membuat jalan yang mengakseskan pada bawah tanah, pemuda itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga sampai posisi patung kembali seperti semula.

Bawah tanah ...

Itu terdengar sangat aneh, namun inilah kenyataannya, pemuda itu berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang gelap sampai pada suatu ruangan yang terang, beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka berhadapan dengan _computer_ dan _microphone_ yang tertempel pada _headset_ masing-masing. Beberapa orang membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika pemuda itu melewati mereka, terlihat seperti tuan muda yang sedang melewati para pelayannya.

Begitu sampai pada ruangan yang terang dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang sebaya dengan dirinya ...

"Telat lima belas menit," ucap sosok laki-laki yang terlihat mirip dengannya, memakai jas hitam dan duduk seperti layaknya seorang pemimpin.

"Haruskah kuberi alasan?" tantang pemuda yang berekspresi dingin pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Apakah alasan yang akan kauucapkan itu sama dengan seperti biasanya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam yang artinya meng-iyakan tebakan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai." Sosok laki-laki itu menekan tombol remote pada layar di belakangnya sehingga muncullah suatu gambar. Selagi laki-laki itu menyiapkan beberapa dokumen, sosok pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri pemuda yang tadi datang telat sambil menyenggol lengannya.

"Apa kau ke makam ibumu lagi, Sasuke?" bisik pemuda itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Hn," jawaban singkatlah yang diberikan untuk sahabatnya.

"Kalian lihatlah benda ini," ucap laki-laki yang memimpin. Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada gambar yang tertera di layar.

"_Memory card_?" tanya salah satu pemuda berkacamata hitam.

"Benda ini yang akan kita cari,dan aku ingin kalian mencarinya sampai ketemu."

"Apa isinya?" tanya laki-laki yang memiliki bentuk rambut seperti nanas.

"Isinya masih belum diketahui, yang jelas ... Di surat wasiat tertera kita harus mengambil _memory card_ tersebut sebelum pihak _Eagle_ memilikinya," jawab laki-laki tersebut.

"Bagaimana kita mencarinya?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang.

"Aku sudah menemukan siapa yang memegang _memory card_ tersebut, namun kita tidak bisa langsung merampas benda itu darinya." laki-laki yang dari tadi duduk di kursi pemimpin kini berdiri dan menekan lagi tombol remote layar sehingga gambar di layar tersebut berubah menjadi gambar seorang gadis muda berambut soft pink.

"Wah, manis," ucap pemuda berambut pirang.

"Dia anak tunggal presiden yang bersekolah di sekolah elite tokyo, aku ingin kalian menemuinya, lindungi dia agar tidak jatuh ke tangan pihak Eagle."

"Jadi kau meminta kami untuk menjadi pengasuh nona muda?" cetus pemuda berambut raven dengan sinis.

"Bukan Sasuke, tidak seperti itu. Aku ingin kalian bertemu dengannya karena dialah pemegang _memory card_ tersebut."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja, Itachi?" ucap Sasuke melontarkan pada Itachi ... sang kakak.

"Kautahu sendiri ... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan markas _Black Dragon_ ini sesuka hati, sejak ayah meninggal dan pemimpinan diserahkan padaku, semua tidak berjalan mulus seperti dulu."

"Jadi, kita harus menyamar sebagai murid sekolah itu?" tebak pemuda berambut pirang.

"Tidak Naruto, kau salah," jawab Itachi, "tidak perlu menyamar, kalian cukup bertemu dengannya dan katakanlah hal yang sebenarnya, aku yakin gadis itu tahu hal detail tentang kenapa ia bisa membawa _memory card_ tersebut."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan diutus untuk bertemu dengannya?" tanya pemuda berkacamata hitam.

"Aku yakin pihak _Eagle_ tidak akan tinggal diam sejak terbongarnya rumor rahasia besar tentang _memory card_ tersebut, mereka bisa menggunaan cara kotor agar mendapatkan benda itu," jawab Itachi mengelus dagunya, "Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino. Kalian aku tugaskan untuk mengawasi putri presiden mulai besok."

"Baik." Semua menjawab kecuali Sasuke.

Setelah rapat dibubarkan, Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar menuju mobilnya, sebelum lehernya ditarik oleh lengan yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana? Kita harus rencanakan langkah berikutnya dengan Shikamaru dan Shino."

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto," Sasuke dengan jenga melepaskan lengan Naruto dan memegang lehernya yang lumayan sakit akibat tarikan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul ber-empat, sudah hampir empat tahun sejak kejadian itu," ucap Naruto, "mereka mencemaskanmu."

"Shikamaru pintar dalam menganalisa, Shino berkepala dingin menghadapi masalah ... Kalian bertiga lebih dari cukup untuk menjalani misi ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Isu-nya ... _Memory card_ tersebut ada kaitannya dengan kematian ibumu, Sasuke," ucap suara maskulin yang terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"Shikamaru ... "

"Apa kau masih tidak tertarik?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa hubungan ibuku dengan _memory card_ tersebut?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Untuk mendapatkan jawaban itu, untuk itulah kau diikut sertakan oleh Itachi," jawab Shino.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kematian ibunya yang sangat misterius membuatnya menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Jangankan pada temannya, pada kakaknya sendiri-pun ia tidak menunjukkan emosinya. Seolah membeku, satu-satunya sumber kehangatan di keluarganya yang dingin ini sirna begitu saja, dan ia menyalahkan sepenuhnya pada sang ayah ... sampai sang ayah jatuh sakit karena stress akibat sang istri meninggal.

Saat itulah Itachi yang memimpin _Black Dragon_ ... Mafia yang sangat ditakuti kekuatannya oleh dunia gelap, seluruh dunia mengakui kekuatan kelompok ini, bahkan _Black Dragon_ pernah dimintai pertolongan untuk mengatasi masalah di hongkong dan meksiko. Sasuke, yang saat ini berumur 22 tahun, mau tidak mau harus terseret di dunia gelap yang penuh dengan pertumpahan darah dari kecil.

Salah satu kelompok _Black Dragon_ berkhianat dan membentuk kelompok sendiri dengan sebutan _Eagle_. _Eagle_ dipimpin oleh rekan sahabat pemimpin _Black Dragon_ Uchiha Fugaku ... yaitu Sarutobi Asuma. Entah apa masalah khianatannya sehingga kini mereka adalah rival terbesar di kalangan mafia-mafia lainnya.

Haruno Sakura kini sedang membaca novel di dalam mobil mewah yang mengantarnya menuju sekolah, ditemani oleh pengawal pribadinya yang juga disekolahkan oleh sang presiden untuk melindungi Sakura setiap saat.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Sakura.

"Tidak mengerti apa, nona?" tanya pengawal cantik berambut pirang yang duduk disamping Sakura.

"Tokoh wanita ini, apa sih kelebihannya sehingga diperebutkan oleh vampire dan manusia serigala ini? Menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura yang melempar novel ber-cover hitam itu ke sembarang arah.

"Kan sudah kubilang, novel itu memang tidak menarik sama sekali, kau masih saja bersikeras ingin membacanya."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku ini orang yang penasaran, Ino ... " ucap Sakura dan menyambungkan kalimatnya lagi, "dan jangan panggil aku nona!"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, dan akan mengambil novel yang dilempar Sakura ke karpet mobil, sebelum ia berhasil meraih buku itu, tiba-tiba-

DUK!

Rem mendadak terjadi.

"Genma! Jangan berhenti mendadak begitu!" sewot Ino.

"Hehehe, itulah gunanya sabuk pengaman," ledek Sakura sambil memamerkan sabuk pengaman yang ia gunakan .

"N-Nona. itu ... " ucapan Genma terputus saat empat pria berjas hitam mendekati mereka dan memaksa membuka pintu. Melihat gelagat pemuda asing itu, Ino mengambil belati kecil yang ia pasang di balikk rok dan diikatkan di pahanya.

"Sakura, waspada!" ucap Ino.

"Ya," jawab Sakura yang juga memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan diri.

Empat pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil dari segala sisi, Shino memasuki tempat duduk dekat supir, Naruto dan Shikamaru memasuki pintu di sisi Ino dan Sasuke memasuki sisi pintu Sakura. Mereka menghimpit kedua gadis itu seolah akan melakukan penculikkan.

"Hentikan, percuma kau menyodorkan pisau itu, aku sudah pernah tertusuk belati beracun sedunia," ucap Shikamaru perlahan menurunkan tangan Ino yang menempelkan belati itu pada lehernya.

"Tenang, kami bukan ingin menculikmu," ucap Naruto.

"Jalan ke alamat ini," perintah Shino pada Genma.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku ada ujian bahasa inggris hari ini!" Protes Sakura.

Sasuke menendang kursi sang supir dan memberinya perintah, "Cepat jalan!"

"Heiii! Jangan kasar padanya!" protes Sakura menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke darinya. Sehingga mendorong Ino yang ada di sampingnya lebih tertempel pada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sakuraaaa, jangan mendorongku!"

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki kasar ini, aku- Kyaaa!" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang membuat mereka merasa sempit akibat gerakannya yang meronta, ia mengangkat Sakura kepangkuannya yang membuat Naruto, Shikamaru dan Shino bengong. "Turunkan aku! Mesuum!"

"Aaww! Sakura kau menendang wajahku!" protes Ino

"Bisakah kalian tenang!" geram Shikamaru.

"Siapa kalian! Keluar dari mobilkuuu- umph!"

Dan aksi Sasuke kini benar-benar membuat semuanya terbelalak, Sakura yang tadinya meronta menghentikan gerakannya karena saat ini Sasuke menciumnya dengan paksa. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "Ternyata film itu benar, cara ini efektif."

PLAK!

Dan satu tamparan indah mendarat di pipi Sasuke ...

"KELUAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Itachi merenung di ruangan yang dulunya milik sang ayah, pemimpin Black Dragon. Dipandangi foto keluarga mereka yang dipasang sebuah bingkai kecil terletak di atas meja. Dirinya tersenyum sambil memandangi sosok Sasuke kecil dan ibunya. Betapa ia merindukan masa-masa sebelum kekacauan itu terjadi. Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

_"Itachi, bawa Sasuke ... Jangan sampai Sasuke terbunuh, jaga ayahmu, katakan padanya jangan lupakan pesanku."_

_"Tapi ... Ibu ... "_

_"Cepaat! Aaakhh!"_

_"Ibuuu!"_

Itachi membuka kedua matanya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak membukakan pintu, mungkin saat ini ibunya masih berada di sisi mereka, memberikan kehangatan di keluarga yang dingin.

"Mau apa kalian membawaku kesini!" tanya Sakura ... lebih tepatnya membentak.

Gedung kosong yang sangat kotor cukup membuat Sakura dan Ino risih pada mereka yang memaksa Genma mengantar mereka ke tempat ini. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sasuke membuka benda yang seperti Hp namun lebih panjang dan menekannya. Seketika pintu gudang itu terbuka dan dalamnya berputar menampakkan jalan ... ruangan yang sangat terang.

"Masuk," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Dengar ya ... para kriminal, tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku!" tolak Sakura.

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan menepuk pundak gadis itu, "Turuti saja perintah Sasu- waahh!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Naruto sudah tergeletak di tanah, Sakura berhasil memelintir lengan Naruto dan membanting tubuh Naruto.

Tindakan Sakura membuat mereka terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka kalau anak presiden ini bukan nona muda yang manja dan lemah, melainkan nona muda yang kuat juga keras kepala. Di samping itu, Ino tersenyum bangga pada Sakura, "Didikanku tidak sia-sia."

.

.

Masih dengan suasana tegang dimana beberapa pasang mata saling melemparkan tatapan seolah bertanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Naruto masih meringis akibat bantingan Sakura yang tiba-tiba, Shikamaru menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok berwarna biru muda. sedangkan Shino kini mengotak-atik laptop yang ia letakan di atas meja. Ino dan Sakura saling lempar tatap, seolah bertanya apa yang sedang laki-laki berkacamata itu lakukan?

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang terdapat di ruangan cerah tersebut. Itu adalah markas pribadi mereka di luar markas besar _Black Dragon_. Sasuke menciptakan ruangan ini agar tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu santainya bersama ke-tiga rekan sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

"Kurasa kau sangat tahu tujuan kami."

Mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terlebih dahulu dibanding yang lain, Sakura menatap mata _onyx_ yang kini tersorot tajam padanya, "_Memory Card_? Kaupikir aku akan menyerahkannya?!"

"Itachi bilang ini tidak akan sesulit yang kita pikir, nyatanya..." bisik Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya apa isi _Memory Card_ itu?" tanya Shino yang berhasil memeriksa seluruh gedung bekas ini dari penyadap musuh.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Kenapa Itachi yang kalian sebut itu tidak menghampiri Sakura sendiri? Kenapa harus mengutus kalian?" tanya Ino melipat kedua tangannya.

"Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan markas, sejak Fugaku meninggal – Itachi lah yang mengambil alih—"

"Fugaku-_san_ meninggal?!" potong Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan pada omongan Shikamaru.

Mendengar mereka menyebut nama dari ayah kandung Sasuke yang hanya beberapa orang saja tahu nama asli kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, membuat Sasuke terbelalak, "Kau... tahu ayahku?"

"Dia ayahmuuu?!" Lagi. Ino dan Sakura meneriakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak pakai teriak, bisa?" sindir Shikamaru menutup telinganya.

"Sebentar, aku bingung," Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, "kau anak kandung Fugaku-_san_? Serius?!"

Sasuke tidak menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun sehingga kini ia menatap Sakura dari jarak yang sangat dekat, "Aku anak bungsunya."

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya kini terlihat serius memikirkan sesuatu dan itu sangat membuat Sasuke panasaran. "Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura menoleh pada Ino dan diberikan anggukan oleh pengawal sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, "Beliau-lah... yang menitipkan _Memory Card_ ini padaku."

Mendengar pengakuan Sakura membuat ke-empat laki-laki itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang kini mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kalung yang ia gantungkan di lehernya. Liontin yang Sakura perlihatkan pada semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kini terbuka. Sakura mengambil sebuah benda kecil berbentuk segi empat dan diperlihatkannya pada yang lain.

"Ini maksud kalian?" tanya Sakura.

Begitu Naruto akan menyentuhnya, Sakura memundurkan langkahnya dan menggenggam kembali _Memory Card_ yang tadi ia pamerkan, "Aku memperlihatkannya bukan berarti aku mengizinkan kau menyentuhnya."

"Pelit!" gumam Naruto.

"Bisa kita lihat apa isi _Memory Card_ itu?" tanya Shino yang menawarkan laptopnya untuk menjadi wadah.

Sakura terdiam dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino, "Maaf... aku tidak bisa."

Mendengar penolakan dari Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dan menghampiri tubuh gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu. "Jangan main-main denganku!"

"Aku tidak bisa, kalau saja aku bisa menyerahkannya pada kalian, aku akan serahkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Dengan cepat Sakura membela dirinya.

"Tunggu!" Ino kini menghardik Sasuke, "kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Itachi itu, kenapa ayahmu memberikan benda ini pada Sakura."

Sasuke menatap sinis Ino, namun Ino tidak melepaskan tatapan yang tidak kalah sinisnya dari Sasuke. Merasa permainan saling tatap ini tidak menguntungkan bagi siapapun, Sasuke mengambil _HP_nya dan menekan tombol nomor Itachi. Sesaat, telepon itu diangkat.

"Apa kau tahu kalau ayah menyerahkan _Memory Card_ itu pada—" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini ber-ekspresi... pilu? "—pada Sakura." bisik Sasuke yang menyebut nama Sakura pelan.

_"Ayah? Pada Sakura anak presiden? Aku baru mengetahui hal ini."_

"Itulah yang ia katakan barusan," ucap Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara di telepon membuat Sakura penasaran. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan pada Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Tidak sadar kini Sakura berada dibelakangnya, mencuri dengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, dan bukannya tidak ada yang berani menegur tingkah Sakura, hanya saja... pemandangan ini terlalu sayang kalau dihentikan.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu apa isi _Memory Card_ itu, dia tidak bisa menyerahkannya. Itu yang dia ucapkan. Tidak, apa! Kau gila! Ita–" terputus. Ingin sekali Sasuke membanting ponsel yang kini ia tatap dengan tatapan jengkel, namun ia hilangkan niat itu, karena harus memberitahu apa yang Itachi katakan padanya, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sampai—

"Huaaaa!"

—ia terkejut oleh sosok Sakura yang kini sangat dekat darinya.

Sosok Sasuke yang terkejut membuat mereka menahan tawa, namun Sakura dengan santai menarik lengan Sasuke untuk berhadapan dengannya. Karena Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Sakura, "Tadi siapa?"

"Jangan menggelayutiku!" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sakura, "lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mauu! Katakan itu siapa? Sangat mencurigakan kau menelepon seseorang sehabis berdebat denganku dan Ino!" ucap Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Sakura, terbuat dari apa sebenarnya karakter Sakura yang sebentar-sebentar bisa marah namun juga seperti anak kecil? Sasuke berdeham dan akhirnya membiarkan tangan Sakura menggenggam lengannya... kejadian langka yang bisa Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Shino lihat.

"Itachi memberimu dua pilihan, ikut dengan kami... atau kami yang akan ikut denganmu."

"Tidak dua-duanya," jawab Sakura dengan cepat dan tegas.

"Hei, hei... ayolah Sakura, bekerja sama-lah," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, pertama kalian menghambat ujian bahasa inggrisku, kedua dengan keberadaan kalian di sekitarku akan membuat teman-temanku takut atau bahkan mereka berteriak gila karena sosok kalian, ketiga..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya.

Ino mengambil langkah dan menarik Sakura dari sisi Sasuke, "Sakura tidak boleh berada di samping laki-laki terlalu lama."

"Haaahh?!" Naruto menganga seolah tidak percaya apa yang Ino katakan.

"Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, aku–tidak mengizinkan siapapun dekat-dekat dengan Sakura lebih dari 24 jam," ujar Ino dengan tegas.

"Ino... itu sudah dua tahun—"

"Aku tidak peduli walaupun kejadian itu sudah lewat 10 tahun sekalipun, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menjadi seperti dua tahun yang lalu, ingat itu." Ino memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut kami dulu ke markas untuk bertemu Itachi, kemudian kita putuskan bagaimana selanjutnya," usul Sasuke.

"Dengan satu kondisi," pinta Ino, "kami tidak satu mobil dengan kalian."

.

.

Suara langkah terdengar dari lorong menuju pintu yang mengakseskan dirinya pada seseorang yang kini sedang duduk di kursi kekuasaannya menghadap jendela besar yang langsung memperlihatkan indahnya pemandangan luar. Sosok laki-laki itu menghembuskan rokok yang ia hisap sambil menyeringai, "Masuk."

Belum sempat mengetuk pintu, namun yang di dalam sudah menebak siapa yang berada di luar, "Sudah dapat kabar baru, Sai?"

"Belum, aku masih menyelidiki apa sisi _Memory Card_ tersebut."

Sosok laki-laki yang kini membalikkan posisi kursinya menatap lembut sosok pemuda yang bernama Sai, "Apa kau tidak menyesal melakukan ini semua padanya?"

"..."

"Mengkhianati kekasihmu sendiri... kau memang luar biasa."

"Ini sudah tugasku." Sai berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "lagipula... dengan begini aku bisa menghancurkannya lebih dalam lagi."

"Hahahaha, itu masalah pribadimu, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

Sai mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, sebelum Sai membuka pintu tersebut, ia kembali menoleh, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Asuma-_san_?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Asuma tersebut mematikan rokoknya dan memberi tanda agar Sai meneruskan kalimatnya, "Apakah anda menyesal telah mengkhianati sahabat anda sendiri?"

Hembusan asap terakhir ia keluarkan, tatapan sinis namun menyeringai itu terlukis di wajah Asuma, "Menurutmu?"

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan membuat Sai jengkel, namun ia tidak mau mengambil pusing. Sai meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dalam bajunya, yaitu liontin. Dibuka liontin itu dan dipandangnya dengan lembut foto yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu... Sakura."

.

.

Suasana ruangan yang begitu luas, namun juga begitu kosong membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, sebenarnya untuk apa ruangan ini? Kini Sakura dan Ino tengah duduk di sofa nyaman, mereka menatap pada sosok laki-laki yang kini menghampiri mereka. Ketika sosok itu berlutut satu kaki di hadapan Sakura, langsung saja Ino mengambil tindakan mengambil kuda-kuda agar bisa melindungi Sakura apabila laki-laki itu menyerang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti Sakura," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bisa langsung pada intinya saja?" pinta Sakura dengan tegas, "kalian sudah membuang waktuku, aku gagal ikut ujian, seharusnya saat ini aku sedang bersama teman-temanku."

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami," ucap laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Itachi, "kita langsung saja pada intinya, apa benar ayahku yang memberikanmu _Memory Card_ tersebut?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap mereka satu per satu.

Mereka? Ya, karena saat ini, di ruangan ini ada Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Shino selain Sakura, Ino dan Itachi. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan _Memory Card_ ini padamu."

"Walaupun aku adalah anak kandungnya?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura kembali mengangguk, "Walaupun kau adalah anak kandungnya."

Itachi berdiri dan menatap Sasuke. Seolah tahu arti tatapan tersebut, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan cincin pada gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu.

"Eehh?! Apa ini?!" Sakura yang gugup langsung menjauhi Sasuke dengan menggeser dirinya mendekati Ino.

"Di cincin itu terdapat alat pelacak yang akan menyambungkanmu pada laptop Shino, jadi kita bisa terus mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Woaaa woaaa! Tunggu dulu tuan-tuan sekalian," ujar Ino yang membangkitkan dirinya, "aku tidak yakin presiden menyetujui tindakan ini."

"Aku sudah menghubungi beliau, dan beliau dengan senang hati mengizinkannya. Apapun caranya agar putri semata wayangnya ini selamat," jawab Itachi dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Kau menghubungi ayah tanpa seizinku!" protes Sakura.

"Dan satu lagi, presiden juga meminta Sasuke untuk ikut ke istana agar melindungimu," ujar Itachi yang membuat Sakura dan Ino menganga kaget, mengabaikan ekspresi kedua gadis itu, Itachi melanjutkan, "aku juga akan meng-ikut sertakan Shino agar melindungi Ino."

"Tidak! Aku sendiri cukup melindungi Sakura!" tolak Ino.

"Lalu siapa yang melindungimu saat kau melindungi Sakura?" kini Naruto yang membuka bicara.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, dia sama sekali tidak setuju pada keputusan yang benar-benar mendadak seperti ini. Lalu Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak mau dia," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke, "siapa saja kecuali dia."

Itachi kembali ke kursi-nya dan membuka layar laptop, "Sayang sekali, Sasuke lah yang presiden inginkan. Karena Sasuke yang paling kuat diantara semuanya."

"Ugh! Aku tidak suka dengan wajahnya yang datar begini! Bisa-bisa aku bosan kalau bersamanya," sewot Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula aku menjalani tugas ini bukan untuk mengasuhmu, ini demi melindungi isi dari _Memory Card_ tersebut," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Mengingat _Memory Card_, Sakura langsung mengambil liontin yang menggelantung di lehernya kemudian membukanya. Terdapat _Memory Card_ di dalamnya dan sebuah foto Sakura bersama laki-laki. Sakura segera menutup liontinnya dan menunjukkan _Memory Card_ kecil pada mereka, "Ini _Memory Card_ yang sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah membukanya."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dan hendak memegang _Memory Card_ yang Sakuar tunjukkan, namun dengan cepat Sakura memukul punggung tangan pemuda pirang itu, "Aku menunjukkannya bukan berarti kau boleh menyentuhnya!"

"Ish! Pelit," gumam Naruto.

Itachi menatap dengan tatapan tajam pada benda kecil yang kini Sakura perlihatkan padanya, satu pertanyaan yang menyelimutinya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah membukanya?"

"Gaptek?" tebak Naruto.

"BUKAN!" sewot Sakura, "karena... Fugaku-san berpesan padaku untuk menyimpan ini dan jangan biarkan _**siapapun**_ mengambilnya," jawab Sakura yang menekankan di kata siapapun itu.

Itachi menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mulai menghela napas, entah kenapa hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Saat Sasuke menghubunginya dan memberitahu tentang kebenaran yang Sakura ucapkan, itu membuat Itachi berpikir dua kali lebih berat. Sampai sekarang, kenapa ayahnya memberikan benda itu pada Sakura masih berputar di otaknya, kenapa ayahnya tidak memberikan benda itu padanya atau Sasuke saja? Kenapa harus Sakura?

"Mungkin karena aku adalah anak presiden." Tiba-tiba Sakura berucap dan membuat semua menatap dirinya. Menyadari sedang ditatap, Sakura langsung salah tingkah dan menunduk, "maksud aku..."

"Masuk akal," ucap Shikamaru, "tapi apa hubungan Fugaku-san dengan presiden?"

"Ah, mereka teman, beberapa kali aku sering makan malam bersama dengan mereka, iya kan Ino?" jawab Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Iya, kalau boleh tahu..." Ino menatap Itachi dengan ragu, "kenapa... Fugaku-san bisa..."

Saat Ino melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Sasuke mengambil langkahnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Itu adalah topik yang paling Sasuke hindari, namun Itachi memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka. "Ayah sakit keras sejak ibu kami meninggal."

Ekspresi kedua gadis itu berubah menjadi sendu ketika Itachi menceritakannya sambil menggenggam bingkai keluarga mereka, "Sejak ibu pergi, ayah stress dan terus sakit-sakitan. Hubungan ayah dan Sasuke tidak terlalu baik, namun tetap saja pada akhirnya Sasuke menyesal karena sampai akhir... dia tidak bisa menerima kasih sayang dari ayah."

"Karena Sasuke sangat menyalahkan ayah saat ibu meninggal," lanjut Itachi.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak apa, Sakura." Itachi memotong, "untuk selanjutnya... tolong berbaur dengan Sasuke, dia memang dingin dan jarang ber-ekspresi. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik."

Sakura tidak menjawab, bukannya Sakura tidak mau. Hanya saja... untuk dekat lagi dengan lawan jenis, Sakura belum siap untuk itu... siapapun orangnya, Sakura belum siap. Dia hanya tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang kembali. Menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang kini sendu, Ino mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bisa kami pulang sekarang?"

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh naik ke atas kasurku, kau juga tidak boleh membuka laciku sembarangan, kalau ingin sesuatu kau tinggal angkat telepon di tembok itu dan minta pada pelayan. Dan yang paling penting, jaga jarak dua meter dariku!" Kini Sakura menyodorkan penggaris panjang pada Sasuke yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling kamar yang sangat feminin ini dengan tatapan risih, akhirnya menghela napas adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan, "Hhhh, di mana kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunjuk ke arah pintu berwarna coklat yang menunjukkan disitulah kamar mandi berada. Saat Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu, Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur yang berukuran queen size. kamar yang di cat pink, jendela berukiran cantik, serta lampu belajar dan hiasan-hiasan lainnya yang terdapat di ruangan itu cukup jelas untuk menunjukkan karakter Sakura yang sangat feminin. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata gadis itu bisa bela diri.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menempati dirinya duduk di kursi belajar Sakura dan membuka laptop miliknya. Langsung ia buka suatu gambar diagram yang terkoneksi pada internet. Sakura melihat Sasuke menatap diagram itu dengan sangat serius.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan selama setengah jam itu tidak ada interaksi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Karena merasa sangat bosan, akhirnya Sakura membuka topik.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tahu tidak, biasanya kalau jam segini aku pergi belanja loh bersama teman-temanku."

...

...

"Kalau weekend aku kadang mengajak mereka ke villa di pantai Izu, pemandangannya sangat bagus, apalagi musim panas."

...

...

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Sakura mulai jengkel. Akhirnya Sakura mengendap-endao berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan meniup telinga pemuda itu.

"Fiuuhh~"

"HUAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Karena kaget akan tindakan Sakura yang meniup telinganya, Sasuke terjengkang ke belakang sehingga menindih tubuh Sakura. Posisi mereka saat ini memang tidak enak untuk dipandang. Sakura yang berada di bawah Sasuke, dan dengan waktu yang tidak pas—Ino masuk ke dalam kamar.

Melihat posisi mereka yang tidak layak itu membuat tanda kesal di dahi Ino muncul, Shino yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"APA-APAAN KALIAAAANNNN!

Dan hari-hari yang penuh dengan keramaian pun akan dimulai. Namun mereka semua belum menyadari, bahwa nantinya keberadaan Sakura sangatlah penting bagi Sasuke. Sedangkan keberadaan Sasuke akan membuat bencana untuk Sakura. Namun saat ini mereka tidak memikirkan kedepannya, sampai saat itu tiba... takdir membiarkan mereka untuk bersantai sejenak.

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**A/N : *siul2...* akhirnya beres juga naro fict ini di FFN, sebelumnya aku udah bikin fict ini di notes fb aku, tadinya aku ngga mau publish di FFN, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang kalau aku g publish di sini hehehee XD  
**

**So...**

**Selamat menikmati XD**

**Mind to review? :3**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami _

_**Genre : **__Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Mystery_

_**Rated : **__M_

_**Notes : **__Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

_._

_._

Sejak kejadian terjatuhnya Sasuke di atas tubuh Sakura, kini Ino lebih protektif pada nona-nya. Kalau di meja makan Ino lebih menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di seberang dibanding duduk di samping Sakura. Melihat tingkah Ino yang selalu waspada pada Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir_. _Mereka tinggal satu atap namun suasana begitu tegang.

Saat ini, Sakura berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Kalau biasanya Genma—supir pribadinya yang mengemudi, mulai saat ini Shino-lah yang mengambil alih pekerjaan itu. Sasuke duduk di depan, Sakura dan Ino di belakang. Wajah Ino menunjukkan ketidak senangannya pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya sesekali melirik Ino, Sasuke dan Shino.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiam seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Sampai laki-laki ini tidak berpikir untuk mendekatimu," jawab Ino menunjuk Sasuke dengan penggaris panjang.

"Ino, kemarin itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku dan Sasuke itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin," jawab Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan berisik, sudah sampai." Sasuke berucap sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ino jangan lupa kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami pakai ini." Shino memberikan sebuah HP khusus pada Ino dan diterima oleh gadis itu, "terima kasih, Shino."

Sebelum Sakura keluar dari mobil Shino merasa bahwa Sasuke melirik gadis berambut pink itu diam-diam, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda dingin itu ketika ia melirik Sakura, tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Sakura dan Ino berjalan berdampingan, terlihat Sakura memasang wajah ceria sambil bercerita pada Ino... entah apa yang mereka ceritakan yang jelas kini kedua gadis itu tertawa riang.

Waktu pun berlalu, saat jam sekolah usai, Sasuke dan Shino tidak melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan sosok Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke mengambil teropong dan mencari sosok Sakura di sekitar sekolah. Memang memantau dari mobil itu kurang efektif, tapi apa boleh buat, kalau Sasuke keluar bisa-bisa pihak _Eagle_ memergoki mereka.

"Ah, itu dia," ucap Sasuke saat melihat sosok Sakura sedang bersama teman-temannya.

Sakura yang sedang tertawa di depan gerbang sekolahnya merasa bahwa Sasuke kini tengah memantaunya. Ia menoleh ke arah mobil sedan hitam yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura kini melihat ke arah teropongnya, namun dirinya bingung saat Sakura mengarahkan kedua tangannya kematanya sendiri, seolah membuat lingkaran di kedua matanya.

"Apa sih maksud dia?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shino. Sasuke melepas teropongnya dan menoleh ke arah Shino. Entah ada apa dengan Shino, kini dirinya menahan tawa agar tidak menggelegar. "Apa?!" sewot Sasuke.

Merasa curiga, Sasuke melihat kembali ke arah Sakura melalui teropong. Disitu bisa Sasuke lihat, kini Sakura meledeknya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tertawa dan memberikan _high five_ pada Ino.

"Sa-Sasuke... lihat wajahmu di cermin," usul Ino masih dengan menahan tawanya.

Sasuke menggerakan kaca spion ke arahnya, matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat ada dua lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya. Langsung saja ia cek teropong yang ternyata sudah diolesi tinta hitam oleh Sakura. Pantas saja Sakura cekikikan bersama Ino.

"Bocah!" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengelap tinta di sekitar matanya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah mobil bersama Ino, begitu mereka memasuki mobil sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaa, hai tuan Sasuke, bagaimana kegiatan memantauku?" sindir Sakura.

"Sakura.. kau sedikit keterlaluan," ucap Shino masih dengan menahan tawanya.

"Keterlaluan? Hei Shino, kau bahkan menikmatinya kan?" ujar Ino mendekatkan dirinya pada Shinoa dari belakang.

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita pergi belanjaaaa!" seru Sakura.

"Tidak! Kita langsung pulang," tolak Sasuke.

"Haaaa? Tidak seruuuu!" ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Harus ada yang kubeli sekarang, ayolah Sasukeeee~" rengek Sakura yang memposisikan dirinya maju ke depan.

"Hei! Jangan kesini! Duduk di tempatmu!"

"Tidak sebelum kau setuju untuk menemani kami belanja," jawab Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Posisi Sakura membuat Ino risih dan Shino hanya bisa menghela napas. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah... "Baiklah..."

"Yeaayy! Terima kasiiihhh!" Mungkin Sakura tidak menyadari tindakannya yang terlalu gampang menempel dengan orang ini selalu membuat salah paham.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, Sakura dan Ino sedang melihat beberapa baju sedangkan Sasuke dan Shino sedang berdiri di depan pintu toko dengan tas belanjaan yang sangat banyak.

"Kita benar-benar jadi pengasuh," ucap Shino pelan.

"..."

"Lihat mereka," ucap Shino menunjuk pada Sakura dan Ino yang kini sedang mencoba kacamata, "begitu bahagia hanya karena kacamata!"

Sasuke melirik pada Shino yang terkenal penyuka kacamata, kemudian dengan dengusan kecil Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Yang benar saja."

Selesai membeli kacamata baru, Sakura dan Ino keluar dari toko dan memberikan kantong belanjaan mereka pada Sasuke dan Shino, kemudian mereka berjalan kembali menuju toko yang terletak di seberang. Shino hanya bisa menghela napas dan Sasuke mengikuti kedua gadis yang kini menyebrang duluan. Saat Sakura dan Ino melewati jalanan, Sasuke dan Shino merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Langkah kedua pemuda ini terhenti ketika mereka melihat ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver melaju kencang dari kejauhan. Begitu mobil itu makin lama semakin mendekat kecepatan mobil itu melambat, tepat posisinya mendekati Sakura dan Ino, pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menarik tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"SAKURAAA!"

Teriakan Ino cukup membuat Sasuke dan Shino mengambil tindakan. Dilempar semua barang-barang yang mereka pegang, Sasuke berlari sekencang mungkin untuk meraih belakang mobil tersebut, Shino menghapal plat mobil silver untuk dilacak. Ino berlari mengikuti Sasuke, beruntung suasana begitu ramai, jadi mobil tidak bisa melaju terlalu kencang lagi. Sasuke berhasil meraih belakang mobil sedan tersebut dan melompat ke kaca belakang. Ino mengambil sesuatu dari balik rok-nya yaitu pistol sambil berlari dan ia lemparkan pada Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke menangkap pistol pemberian Ino, ia tembakan pada kaca belakang.

Mobil mendadak berhenti dan itu menyebabkan Sasuke terjatuh karena tidak sempat berpegangan pada apapun. Tembakan yang Sasuke ciptakan itu mengenai salah satu penculik Sakura, kesempatan ini ia ambil untuk berontak agar bisa keluar dari mobil. Saat Sakura akan membuka pintu... lengannya digenggam dan sosok pria memakai topeng itu memberikan secarcik kertas pada Sakura, "Kau akan berpaling pada kami." Itulah yang diucapkan olehnya.

Sakura sempat terdiam karena bingung oleh ucapan laki-laki yang hanya terlihat warna rambutnya. Warna putih yang begitu familiar bagi Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ucapan laki-laki itu dan keluar dari mobil. Belum sempat Sakura menutup, mobil itu sudah kembali melaju kencang, kali ini sang pengemudi tidak peduli betapa ramainya orang sehingga orang yang menyeberang tidak berani mengambil langkah karena mobil yang melaju kencang.

Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari tanah. Diikuti oleh Shino dan Ino yang menyusul mereka.

"Sudah kucatat plat mobil mereka," ujar Shino.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sambil memerika kondisi tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah. Sakura melihat dari dalam mobil bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat pemuda itu meluncurkan tembakannya. Ekspresi cemas itu... mengingatkan Sakura pada laki-laki yang pernah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sebab. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya, "terima kasih," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Kita pergi sebelum polisi datang karena keramaian ini," jawab Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, diikuti oleh Shino dan Ino.

.

.

Sakura merenung dirinya di kamar, ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya seolah tidak boleh ada yang masuk termasuk Ino. Kemudian gadis berambut pink itu mengeluarkan secarcik kertas yang diberikan oleh sosok misterius di dalam mobil yang entah apa tujuan mereka menculik Sakura namun dengan niat setengah-setengah begitu. Sakura membuka gulungan kertas kecil dan membacanya.

"Kebenaran di depan mata belum berarti kebenaran," gumam Sakura bingung, dan tertera sebuah nomor di kertas itu. Nomor apa itu Sakura juga belum tahu, tapi kalau diperhatikan... itu terlihat seperti nomor telepon.

_Tok Tok Tok._

Sakura memasukkan kembali kertas itu ke saku-nya dan membuka kunci pintu kamar, "Ino."

"Sakura, kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku hanya sedih belanjaanku hilang semua, hehehe," jawab Sakura yang mencoba tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin Shino tunjukkan padamu, tapi..." ucap Ino ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu apa kau siap menghadapi ini."

Ino membawa Sakura ke kamarnya yang di mana sudah ada Sasuke dan Shino dengan laptop yang sudah menyala dan sedang mereka pantau. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Shino dengan wajah bingung, kemudian Shino memundurkan posisinya, "Sakura, apa kau kenal laki-laki ini?"

Saat Sakura mendekati layar laptop, kedua matanya terbelalak, rasa nyeri di dada kembali muncul ketika ia melihat gambar yang tertera di layar. "Dia pemilik mobil yang tadi berusaha menculikmu, pemiliknya bernama..."

"Shimura Sai," ucap Sakura dan Shino bersamaan. Dan ini membuat Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan curiga, karena saat ini Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi pilu.

Shino yang kini melihat ekspresi cemas Ino pada Sakura sedikit mengerti keadaan mereka. "Siapa dia?" tanya Shino.

Sakura menggenggam liontin yang kini ia pakai, wajahnya tertunduk bahkan ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shino. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mengguncang tubuh Sakura, "Siapapun dia... orang ini adalah musuh besar kami, dan dia adalah salah satu anggota dari kelompok yang akan membahayakan dirimu."

Sakura masih menunduk.

"Sakura..." panggil Ino pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Hehehe, dia itu mantan pacarku dulu, lagipula sudah dua tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu, menjadi musuh atau bukan... itu sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganku, 'kan?

Sasuke, Shino dan Ino tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula, tugas kalian itu bukan melindungiku tapi melindungi _Memory Card_ ini, selama _Memory Card_ ini aman, maka tidak ada masalah, 'kan?"

Lagi... Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memasukkan _Memory Card_ ini ke dalam brankas pribadiku," ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Sebelum Sakura beranjak keluar, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Shino, seolah ingin bertanya sesuatu namun pada akhirnya Sakura lebih memilih untuk memendamnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Malam pun tiba, suasana di ruang makan begitu sepi, sampai seorang pelayan datang dan memberi tahu Sakura bahwa ayahnya sang presiden akan pulang malam ini. Sakura sangat senang, bahkan Ino ikut senang ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kembali benar-benar ceria. Begitu tiba saatnya sang ayah datang...

"Ayaaaah!" Sapa Sakura dengan riang sambil memeluk sang ayah. "Apa kabaarr? Aku kangen."

"Sakura, ayah lelah, besok saja kita bicara," ucap sang ayah sambil melepas pelukan putrinya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayah selamat istirahat."

Sang ayah tidak menjawab. Beginilah keadaannya, walaupun kelihatannya sang ayah sangat protective pada Sakura, namun pada kenyataannya sang ayah selalu dingin terhadap putri semata wayangnya itu. Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sasuke dan Shino untuk mengetahui situasi yang sedikit aneh ini. Tapi, walauapun sang ayah selalu dingin, Sakura tetap berusaha ceria di hadapan sang ayah dan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

.

.

Itachi masih berhadapan dengan laptopnya, wajahnya begitu kusut dan stress.

_"Selamatkan Sasuke, ibu mohon lindungi adikmu."_

Ucapan terakhir sang ibu sebelum tragedy itu terjadi selalu terngiang di kepala Itachi. Ia mengambil istirahat sejenak, Itachi berjalan menuju kamar sang ayah. Kamar yang masih sangat rapi, tidak pernah dihuni oleh siapapun. Meja kosong, lampu tidur yang masih menyala, Itachi dengan hati-hati melangkahkan kakinya di ruangan yang dulu penuh dengan cinta. Dirinya tersenyum ketika melihat foto keluarga tertempel indah di dinding, wajah ibu mereka yang tersenyum cantik, sang ayah yang penuh wibawa, Sasuke kecil dan dirinya. Mengapa hari-hari menyenangkan itu bisa berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini?

Itachi menduduki kasur berukuran king size itu dan mengambil bingkai kecil. Itu adalah foto mendiang ibunya, betapa rindunya Itachi pada sang ibu. Namun saat Itachi meletakannya kembali, ada sebuah barang yang terjatuh dari dalam bingkai yang tidak tertutup rapat. Saat Itachi mengambil benda itu...

"Memory Card?" gumam Itachi bingung.

Karena penasaran, Itachi segera bergegas menuju ruangannya dan menyambungkan Memory Card yang baru saja ia temukan itu pada laptopnya. Saat sudah tersambung, Itachi membuka folder yang keluar.

"Ms. Word? Hanya ini isinya? 'no name'," gumam Itachi.

Saat Itachi meng-klik lambang yang tertera di laptopnya, mata Itachi terbelalak lebar saat melihat ternyata isi dari itu adalah sebuah pesan. Pesan yang sangat tabu dan mungkin akan mengubah kehidupan seseorang. Isi dari pesan itu tidak panjang namun juga tidak sedikit, tapi isi pesan itu cukup membuat Itachi kesal, marah, kecewa, sedih bahkan panik.

Tidak bisa menyimpan rasa yang bercampur aduk sendirian, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke.

Itachi menunggu Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya sambil membaca berkali-kali pesan tersebut agar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah baca. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat.

_"Ada apa malam-malam begini?"_

"Sasuke, kau ada di mana?"

_"Di kamar bersama Shino, ada apa?"_

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, yang jelas aku mendapatkan suatu fakta yang benar-benar di luar dugaan, bahkan kau atau Shino bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang kutemukan ini, aku akan kirimkan ke emailmu."

_"Pelan-pelan, kak. Intinya?"_

Setelah Itachi menekan tombol send di layar laptopnya, Itachi menghela napas...

"Sakura... dia bukan anak kandung presiden."

Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengar kenyataan yang Itachi lontarkan, sekilas ia membayangkan wajah ceria Sakura di benaknya. Kalau Sakura sampai tahu... apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis yang sebenarnya Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat rapuh. Entah kenapa tapi Sasuke bisa merasakannya ketika ia mengguncang tubuh Sakura saat kejadian mantan pacarnya-lah pemilik mobil yang hendak menculiknya.

_._

_._

Suasana sarapan pagi di meja makan kini begitu canggung sejak kedatangan presiden. Biasanya Sakura yang akan selalu berbicara kini gadis berambut pink itu terlihat sangat diam dan sangat menjaga perilaku di hadapan sang ayah – yang bukan ayahnya itu. Ino menyantap sarapannya pelan-pelan, begitu juga dengan Shino dan Sasuke yang sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura." Suara berat dari presiden membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan sejenak dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Iya?"

"Lusa ulang tahunmu, aku akan mengadakan acara pesta topeng di sini, kau beli lah gaun cantik bersama Ino, karena saat itu ayah akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." sang presiden mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa menoleh pada Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum paksa.

"Baik ayah, aku akan membeli gaun yang cantik," jawab Sakura yang tidak merespon pada kalimat bahwa sang ayah akan mengenalkannya pada seseorang.

"Saat ini kau tidak sedang menjalin hubungan spesial dengan teman sekolahmu, 'kan?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak ayah."

"Bagus, karena kau tahu kan, pendamping masa depanmu nanti aku yang akan memilihnya."

Sakura hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Tentu saja, pilihan ayah pasti yang terbaik untukku."

Entah mengapa percakapan ini membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal. Bagaimana mungkin presiden bisa mengambil keputusan tersebut pada seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan anak kandungnya? Tidak mungkin kan presiden tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya... atau memang presiden tidak tahu bahwa Sakura itu adalah bukan anak kandungnya?

Sasuke... dia harus cari tahu tentang itu...

.

.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Ng?" Sakura yang kini sedang berada di sebuah butik langganannya menoleh pada Ino yang memegang dua gaun di tangannya masing-masing.

"Ayahmu akan mengenalkanmu pada calon pendamping masa depanmu, dan kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Ino dengan nada sewot.

"Ah yang ini bagus," tunjuk Sakura pada gaun yang ada di tangan Ino, gaun berwarna soft pink dengan tali yang mengikat ke belakang leher, long dress dengan belahan sampai atas lutut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," paksa Ino yang tidak membiarkan Sakura menyentuh gaun itu.

"Ino, apapun pilihan ayahku, aku pasti setuju. Aku tidak mau membangkang," jawab Sakura.

"Sakura ini demi kebahagiaanmu, sejak Sai–"

"Jangan libatkan Sai dalam masalah ini, aku menurut pada ayah bukan karena putus asa sejak Sai meninggalkanku," potong Sakura langsung sambil menyambar gaun yang ia incar di tangan Ino tadi.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kasir, sedangkan Ino hanya menghela napas. Ia tahu... sangat tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sakura inginkan. Kehidupan yang bebas, bebas memilih apa yang dia inginkan, bebas memilih dengan siapa dia akan berhubungan, bebas untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dia suka. Ino sangat tahu, karena saat Sakura depresi dulu... tanpa gadis itu sadari... Sakura mencurahkan seluruh keinginannya pada Ino.

Setelah selesai membeli apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk pesta nanti, Sakura dan Ino kembali pada Sasuke dan Shino yang sedang menunggu mereka di sebuah restoran.

"Aku heran kenapa wanita suka sekali belanja," ucap Shino sambil mengaduk kopi-nya.

"Aku heran kenapa laki-laki suka berkomentar yang tidak penting," ucap Ino membalas.

Sakura hanya menyengir mendengar Ino dan Shino yang tumben sekali adu argumen, entah mengapa rasa nafsu makan tidak muncul dalam diri Sakura. Makanan yang sudah di pesan oleh Sasuke tidak sedikitpun disentuh olehnya. Sakura hanya memandangi steak yang terlihat sangat lezat itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau tahu, begitu banyak di luar sana yang mati karena kelaparan, dan kau hanya memandangi makanan ini?" ujar Sasuke.

"Ah... iya maaf," ucap Sakura yang langsung mengambil pisau dan garpu yang sudah disediakan.

Melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi penurut membuat mereka bertiga mengerjapkan matanya kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. Dengan cekatan Sasuke memegang dahi gadis itu, "Tidak demam."

"Heiiii!"

Sebelum protes lebih lanjut, Sasuke memotong, "Kau aneh, ada apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia kembali pada makanannya yang benar-benar tidak selera untuk dimakan.

"Kalau tidak mau dimakan sekarang, kita bisa membawanya pulang," usul Shino.

"Ide bagus," ucap Ino yang kemudian langsung memanggil pelayan agar membungkus makanan Sakura.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun Sakura telah tiba. Suasana kediaman presiden mulai ramai, orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian rapi dan super elegan, berlomba-lomba untuk merebut perhatian mata presiden agar bisa dijadikan pendamping anaknya. Para kolega, pejabat-pejabat membawa anaknya masing-masing dengan memakai topeng sesuai dengan tema.

Terlihat presiden sedang berbicara dengan beberapa menteri di ruangan utama, gelas wine yang mereka pegang, obrolan yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu penting. Hanya basa-basi semata agar terlihat mereka menghromati presiden dan Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sakura tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik, di ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas ini, apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya salah satusosok laki-laki tua dengan ramah.

"Aku hanya ingin kesehatan dan mungkin bisa lebih membanggakan ayahku," jawab Sakura.

"Luar biasa, anakmu sungguh mengagumkan."

"Hahaha, ya beginilah dia, aku sangat bangga padany," jawab sang presiden, "nah, Sakura kau bisa sapa para tamu yang seumuran denganmu."

"Baik ayah."

Sakura pergi berjalan meninggalkan sosok ayahnya dengan para menteri yang sepertinya sedang membujuk presiden agar dirinya dicalonkan dengan anak-anak mereka. Untung saat ini Sakura memakai topeng dari batas hidung sampai dahi-nya. Jadi sorot matanya yang kini sedang bosan tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun.

Saat Sakura akan menghampiri Ino yang memakai mini dress bersama Shino di beranda, seseorang menggenggam lengannya.

"Selamat malam, nona Sakura."

Saat Sakura menoleh, ia melihat sosok pemuda tampan berambut silver dengan topeng berwarna abu-abu metalic, "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ehm, tidak... bisa kutahu siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hidan, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Kebetulan sekali, lagu dansa yang dari tadi terus diputar itu tidak berhenti. Tidak enak untuk menolak, akhirnya Sakura menyetujui permintaan laki-laki itu. Hidan membawa Sakura ke tengah-tengah, seluruh mata memandang mereka berdua. Sasuke dari beranda seberang melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan tangan Hidan yang memegang pinggangnya terlalu kencang.

Saat berdansa, Sakura melihat sosok Itachi yang berdiri di tengah keramaian tamu bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru. Naruto menyengir ke arah Sakura sambil seolah bersulang pada gadis itu dan membentuk bibirnya menjadi kata-kata 'selamat ulang tahun' pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa tenang kalau mengingat ada mereka disampingnya. Saat Sakura meneruskan dansa-nya bersama Hidan, ia juga melihat ada beberapa pemuda yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, mereka hanya berdiri sambil memegang minuman mereka, dengan memakai topeng namun Sakura yakin tatapan mereka tertuju pada dirinya. Sampai Sakura berpikir jangan-jangan salah satu diantara mereka adalah anggota Eagle yang mengincar dirinya... Memory card maksudnya.

Ino menatap sosok Sakura dengan tatapan pilu, dan kali ini Shino menyadarinya...

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Shino tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seolah kau mengasihaninya?"

Barulah kini Ino menatap Shino, namun kali ini Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shino, "KEnapa kau bisa bertanya begitu?"

Shino mengangkat bahu dan membetulkan kacamatanya, "Daripada kehidupan Sakura yang sepertinya Sasuke tertarik sekali pada gadis itu... aku lebih tertarik padamu yang selalu memperhatikan Sakura baik-baik." Shino menyenderkan dirinya di tembok sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Ino dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau rasakan sekarang? Kenapa kau begitu mencemaskannya?" tanya Shino.

Ino terdiam, ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Shino, tatapan Ino kini kembali pada Sakura dan kemudian menjawab, "Aku... hanya tidak mau Sakura terpuruk seperti dulu... saat laki-laki itu meninggalkannya... melihat dirinya yang seperti dulu membuatku cemas... Sakura sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

Shino tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ino, "Jangan terlalu cemas berlebihan, kau selalu mencemaskan dia, kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang mencemaskanmu?"

Ino kembali memerah dan membuang mukanya, "Bukan urusanmu."

Namun mata Ino terpaku pada satu sosok laki-laki yang membuat tubuhnya menegang, laki-laki itu... laki-laki yang sangat ia tidak inginkan kehadirannya di pesta ini.

"Sakura... jangan sampai Sakura melihatnya..." ucap Ino dengan tatapan horror.

"Melihat siapa?" tanya Shino.

Namun terlambat... karena Saat ini Sakura yang sudah selesai melakukan dansa dengan Hidan telah melihat sosok laki-laki yang dulu sangat ia cintai. Laki-laki itu kini tengah menggandeng wanita cantik berambut merah. Hari Sakura kembali ngilu, "Ma-maaf... aku harus cari udara segar," pamit Sakura pada Hidan.

Sakura berjalan cepat agar Sai tidak melihatnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke beranda lantai dua. Ia menaiki tangga sambil sedikit mengangkat gaun panjangnya. Setelah ia sampai di beranda... helaan napaslah yang pertama kali ia lakukan.

"Akhirnya bisa kabur dari pesta?"

Suara berat laki-laki mengejutkannya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Sedang apa kau..." ucapan Sakura terputus ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang menghisap rokoknya.

Sasuke duduk bersenderkan tembok beranda sambil menaikan satu lututnya, pakaiannya sama sekali tidak berantakan, entah bagaimana cara Sasuke melakukannya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk berseberangan sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Boleh minta satu batang?" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas agar asap rokok itu tidak mengenai wajah Sakura, "Kaupikir wanita pantas menghisap rokok? Ingat kalian mempunyai rahim, lagipula kau masih kecil."

"Cih," Sakura mendecih dan membuang mukanya, wajahnya masih setengah tertutup topeng putih. Tatapannya menuju rembulan yang kini setia menyinari suasana pesta yang menurut Sakura cukup menyebalkan, "memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"Dua puluh satu tahun," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Bohoong!" teriak Sakura tidak percaya, Sasuke terlihat sangat muda, Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke sudah berumur 21 tahun, itu artinya mereka beda 4 tahun.

"Kenapa kabur?" tanya Sasuke sambil mematikan rokoknya.

"Membosankan," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kemana kau yang penurut itu? sindir Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura agar gadis itu pun juga beranjak dari duduknya. "Mau kembali ke pesta? aku bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak mau!" Jawab Sakura dengan cepat, "aku mau di sini saja."

Sakura memegang tembok yang rendah untuk meletakkan tangannya dan melihat ke arah bulan, "Bulan purnama itu mengandung arti apa ya?"

"Biasanya hal yang mistis, seperti manusia serigala atau nenek sihir," jawab Sasuke yang kini juga menghadap bulan.

Sakura menaikkan tangannya dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran antara jari telunjuk dan ibur jari, "Kecil sekali... padahal bulan kan besar... tapi bulan purnama itu terkesan cantik dan seksi."

Sasuke kini tidak lagi memandang ke arah bulan, matanya terpaku pada wajah Sakura yang tertutup topeng miliknya, "Ya... cantik dan seksi..." mata Sasuke mulai menuju leher Sakura yang ter-ekspos, pantas saja banyak laki-laki dari tadi yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan buas, tubuh Sakura terlihat sangat indah memakai gaun itu.

Sakura yang masih asik dengan bulannya tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan kagum. Saat Sasuke akan menyentuh lengan Sakura...

"Hei Sasuke, mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersenyum... senyum pertama yang Sakura lihat sehingga dirinya sedikit salah tingkah, "Samakan langkahmu denganku," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menarik pelan pinggang Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Wah, kau mahir," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pujian itu, matanya menatap emerald yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng, ingin sekali Sasuke membuka topeng itu dan melihat wajah Sakura saat ini. Namun keinginannya ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa hal yang Sasuke pikirkan, kenapa Sakura tidak menolak usul ayahnya? Kenapa sang presiden mengadakan pesta terbuka seperti ini disaat tahu bahwa nyawa anaknya sedang terancam?

"Sebenarnya," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, "aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu di sini dan menemaniku."

Sasuke tetap mengambil langkah dansa dengan irama yang pelan, Sakura melanjutkan, "Tadi aku melihatnya... Sai... dia ada di sini."

Entah mengapa mendengar nama Sai dan melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedih membuat Sasuke jengkel, apa itu artinya Sakura berdansa dengannya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya dari Sai?

"Dia datang bersama wanita lain," lanjut Sakura tanpa tahu kini Sasuke ber-ekspresi datar.

Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak senang seperti ini, perasaan aneh yang berada di dalamd irinya, seolah dadanya mengecil dan merasa sesak. Ingin sekali ia membawa Sakura kehadapan laki-laki bernama Sai itu dan... dan apa?

Kalau sudah membawa Sakura ke hadpaan Sai, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan. yang jelas saat ini yang sangat ingin ia lakukan adalah membuat wjaha Sakura tidak terlihat pilu seolah ingin menangis. Sudah cukup bahwa kenyataan dia adalah bukan anak kandung presiden, lalu dia harus melihat mantan kekasihnya datang bersama wanita lain.

Entah pengaruh minuman wine yang hanya ia teguk dua kali itu, atau memang pengaruh suasana kini Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan... menciumnya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia duga. Dicium Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya, tanpa ada yang melihat. Ingin sekali Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun ingatannya tentang kedatangan Sai bersama wanita lain membuat Sakura lemas. Akhirnya Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya, Sakura menerima ciuman Sasuke dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

Merasa dapat izin dari Sakura, Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya pada Sakura, dan gadis itupun terbawa suasana. Keduanya berciuman dengan liar tanpa membuka topeng milik Sakura. Tangan Sasuke mulai memiji punggung Sakura agar gadis itu merasa rileks pada ciuman mereka... sampai...

"Sakuraaaa?"

Panggilan namanya membuat mereka harus menghentikan kegiatan terlarang itu.

"Iya ayah?" jawab Sakura panik.

"Ah, di sini rupanya," ucap sang presiden yang menghampiri Sakura di beranda, "ayo ke bawah, kita tutup acara ini."

"Aku akan menyusul, ayah duluan saja," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku sudah memutuskan siapa saja calon yang akan menjadi pendampingmu," ucap sang ayah.

Sakura mengangguk, begitu ayahnya pergi. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dan menyeka beberapa bagian yang masih basah akibat ciuman liar tadi. Sasuke hanya berdiri tidak membuka bicara, merasa Sasuke pun cuek, akhirnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, ingatanya saat berciuman dengan Sakura tadi terus terlintas. Kini ia sadar, betapa ia menginginkan gadis itu, antara sangat ingin melindungi hatinya juga raganya. Tidak peduli Sakura adalah anak kandung presiden atau bukan, Sasuke bertekad akan melindungi gadis itu.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Acara tadi malam membuatnya sangat lelah, untung sekali hari ini adalah hari libur, dan tadi malam begitu acara selesai... ayahnya kembali berangkat entah kemana yang jelas pulangnya tidak tahu kapan. Dan mengingat kembali calon yang akan menjadi pendampingnya nanti, rasanya ingin sekali Sakura loncat dari lantai tiga.

Sakura masih memakai daster tidurnya, ia mengambil pashmina putih dan menutupi bahunya yang ter-ekspose itu kemudian melangkah keluar. Begitu ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke taman belakang, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang baru saja selesai olahraga.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ingin sekali ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka tadi malam. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura salah paham bahwa dia hanya mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium Sakura, Sasuke juga tidak mau bahwa Sakura menganggap semua itu hanyalah kecelakaan belaka.

"Sakura... tentang tadi malam..."

"Ah, tidak usah khawatir, Sasuke," potong Sakura sambil tersenyum, "aku mengerti kok, anggap saja itu semua sebuah kesalahan."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, dan Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku adalah anak dari presiden, kau adalah pengawalku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Sakura kembali pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali ia menarik Sakura dan berteriak padanya bahwa tadi malam adalah bukan suatu kesalahan. Tapi ia harus tahan, masih harus tahan demi kelancaran rencana yang sudah dirancang oleh Itachi tadi malam.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dengan rokoknya.

"Aku berhasil menjadi salah satu calonnya."

"Kerja bagus, pertahankan itu, sebisa mungkin kau harus dekat dengannya, bagaimana denganmu, Sai?"

Sai berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Asuma yang seperti biasa... duduk dikursinya dengan rokok yang menempel di mulutnya, "Aku sudah menemukan yang asli, tapi kemungkinan dia asli masih tujuh puluh persen."

"Semakin cepat semakin bagus, kalau sudah waktunya, tukar mereka dan bawa Sakura ke hongkong."

"Baik."

Suasana club malam yang begitu ramai dan musik yang terdengar begitu cepat seolah memaksa para pengunjung untuk berdansa bersama. Namun malam ini adalah malam buruk bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sedang menikmati minuman dan rokoknya di ruangan VIP. Naruto duduk di sampingnya sambil bercanda ria bersama wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya, sedangkan Shino masih sibuk dengan laptop-nya. Kali ini Shino lebih memilih sibuk dengan laptop-nya daripada seperti Naruto yang asyik dengan wanita asing yang baru saja ia kenal.

Jelas saja Shino lebih memilih dengan laptop-nya, karena saat ini Shino sedang chatting dengan Ino yang sedang menemani Sakura di kamarnya. Keadaan Sasuke saat ini sedang di ujung batas mood yang paling jelek, ada yang sedikit saja cari masalah dengannya, semua teman-temannya tidak ada yang berani melarangnya untuk menyiksa bahkan membunuh orang.

Padahal mereka satu tim, padahal mereka selalu bersama apabila menjalankan misi dari Itachi... tapi sejak kejadian malam itu, sejak diputuskannya siapa yang akan menjadi calon pendamping Sakura... hubungan Sasuke dan Shikamaru berubah sangat drastis. Terlihat saat ini Shikamaru datang ke ruangan mereka, Sasuke mengabaikan salamnya.

Merasa tingkah Sasuke yang begitu kekanak-kanakan, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikanku?"

"Mau sampai kapan kalian membuat suatu rencana di belakangku?" tanya Sasuke balik pada Shikamaru.

"Kau sendiri tahu, Itachi memutuskan semua ini demi keselamatan Sakura semata, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," jawab Shikamaru yang menempatkan posisinya di samping Shino.

"Kenapa harus kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Menurutmu? Apa seharusnya kau?" balas Shikamaru.

"Sudah, sudah," potong Naruto, ia menyuruh teman wanitanya keluar sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, "Sasuke, aku tahu kau cemburu, tapi ini keputusan Itachi dan biasanya Itachi kalau sudah mengambil keputusan... dia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, percayalah," ujar Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak juga membuka suara, dia tahu bahwa Shikamaru bukanlah orang jahat, dan Shikamaru adalah orang yang sangat dapat dipercaya... tapi kalau untuk menjadi salah satu tunangan Sakura... itu alasan yang sangat cukup untuk membuat Sasuke sedikit risih berada di dekatnya.

"Aku ingin cari udara segar," ucap Sasuke sambil mematikan rokoknya.

Tidak ada yang berani mengikuti Sasuke saat ini, Naruto pun hanya bisa berbisik pada Shikamaru dan Shino, "Hei, apa kalian tidak merasa si Sasuke sedikit aneh?"

"Dia dari dulu memang aneh," jawab Shino.

"Bukan, maksudku tentang Sakura... sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu," ucap Naruto, "ditambah... wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat, apa dia sakit?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya," jawab Shikamaru yang masih mengamati sosok Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit keseimbangan yang tidak stabil, "apa dia mabuk?"

Saat Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ada beberapa gerombolan pemuda yang sedang mabuk dengan sengaja menubruk tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat tidak stabil. Sepertinya anak muda itu anak baru di club ini, sehingga tidak mengenal siapa yang ditubruknya itu.

"Hei kauuu~ kalau jalan pakai mataa~" ucap salah satu pemuda yang mabuk.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kami~ hah!"

Shikamaru dari kejauhan memberi kode pada Shino dan Naruto agar segera menghampiri Sasuke sebelum...

_**BRAAAKK!**_

... kejadian buruk terjadi.

Dengan satu tangan dan gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke menghantam kepala pemuda yang tadi menubruknya ke meja pengunjung. Ditekankan kepala itu pada meja kayu yang kini sudah terlihat sedikit retak akibat benturan keras kepala yang Sasuke berikan.

"Aaahhh! Huaaa! Lepaskan akuu!"

Pemuda itu meronta, namun Sasuke dengan santai menahan kepala itu memakai satu tangan.

"Sepertinya kau anak baru di sini," geram Sasuke sambil menyeringai... seringai yang sangat mereka takuti. Orang-orang yang tadinya duduk di sekitar meja, kini menjauh sehingga saat ini hanya ada Sasuke dan pemuda yang masih meronta kesakitan. Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku kemeja-nya kemudian menyalakannya memakai satu tangan karena tangannya yang satu lagi masih menekan kepala pemuda malang itu.

Shikamaru berhasil menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Sasuke, sudah jangan-" ucapan Shikamaru terputus karena tatapan sinis Sasuke yang mengerikan.

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok ke arah wajah pemuda yang kini menjadi tawanannya, "Tadi kaubilang... kalau jalan pakai mata, kalimat itu kukembalikan padamu." Sasuke berbisik pelan namun dengan nada yang mengerikan bagi yang mendengarnya.

"Sasuke, sudah ayo kita-"

"Kautahu ini apa?" Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Naruto, kini dia mendekatkan batang rokok yang masih menyala pada pemuda yang kepalanya masih ditekan oleh Sasuke, "sepertinya kau ingin salah satu bola matamu tidak berfungsi, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu."

"HUAAAA! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh pengunjung menutup mata mereka, Shino menekan lengan Sasuke agar menghentikan tindakannya yang benar-benar di luar kendalinya, "Cukup, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

"AAAHHH! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pemuda itu masih berteriak keras saat Sasuke menempelkan bara rokok pada bola matanya.

"Cih," Sasuke hanya mendecih kemudian menepis tangan Shino. "aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menghela napas mereka dan mengatasi keributan yang Sasuke ciptakan di club mereka.

.

.

Keadaan semakin parah, Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat gelisah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Batuk yang terus menyerang dirinya membuatnya tidak konsentrasi dalam menyetir, ditambah lagi saat ini pukul 2 pagi dan hujan. "Cuaca yang sangat bagus untuk orang yang moodnya sedang berantakan," ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, mengabaikan air yang turun dari langit kini membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kediaman presiden ini sangat luas, maka Sasuke harus berlari dari tempat dia parkir menuju pintu utama. Sesampainya di pintu, Sasuke tidak langsung membukanya, dirinya merasa sangat menggigil, pusing menyerang tiba-tiba dan batuk yang tidak kunjung reda.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Sepertinya dia sudah harus mengurangi kebiasaan merokoknya.

Sasuke mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh, pikirannya tentang sang ibu yang merawat dirinya saat sakit dulu kembali terlintas. Betapa sang ibu begitu lembut dan mencintai mereka, saat Sasuke sakit sang ibu dan Itachi lah yang merawatnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat mengingat masa-masa bahagia itu.

"Sasuke?"

Hingga kini ia mengalami halusinasi, suara yang sangat lembut dan terdengar begitu khawatir, dia pasti sudah setengah melindur. Lagipula... sedang apa Sakura dini hari belum tidur?

"Sasuke kau basah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke hanya diam menatap sosok gadis muda berambut soft pink panjang sepinggang dengan piyama dress dan pashmina yang menutupi pundak kecilnya. Perlahan Sasuke seolah ingin meraihnya... meraih tubuh Sakura dan merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Sasukee!"

Namun kini hanya suara teriakan yang terdengar, pandangannya gelap dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Sasuke jatuh pingsan tepat dipelukan Sakura.

Karena saat ini semua orang sudah tertidur lelap, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya sendiri, ia berusaha dengan kuat agar tubuh Sasuke bekerja sama dengan kekuatannya yang bisa dibilang tidak besar itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berhasil memopong tubuh laki-laki yang kini tidak sadarkan diri dan merebahkannya di atas kasur.

Sakura memeriksa kening Sasuke, "Astaga, panas sekali," gumamnya pelan.

Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang basah membuat Sakura bingung, haruskah dia melepaskan semua pakaian Sasuke? Untuk dalam kondisi saat ini, mau tidak mau Sakura harus berusaha. Dengan memejamkan matanya, Sakura mencopot kancing kemeja Sasuke satu persatu, "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku lancang... tapi kalau tidak kuganti demammu akan semakin tinggi."

Sakura perlahan membuka kemeja Sasuke, terlihat tubuh Sasuke yang begitu terbentuk dengan indahnya, Sakura mengintip sedikit dan langsung memerah ketika ia melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terbentuk itu. Dengan perlahan juga Sakura membuka ikat pinggang dan celana jeans Sasuke secara perlahan. Merasa ada yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya, Sasuke sedikit menggerang dan itu membuat Sakura reflek mengangkat tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah sadar dari pingsannya, namun saat ini laki-laki itu tidak ada kekuatan untuk membuka matanya dengan penuh kesadaran, kepalanya masih sangat pusing. Akhirnya setelah Sakura sukses membuka celananya, kini tertinggal boxer Sasuke yang ternyata tidak terkena basah.

"Syukurlaaaaaah~" ujar Sakura penuh arti saat meraba boxer Sasuke yang masih kering. "ah, yukata, yukata... aku harus membalut tubuh Sasuke dengan yukata."

Sakura bergegas membuka lemari pakaian dan mencari persediaan yukata tipis, begitu menemukannya langsung saja Sakura kembali pada Sasuke yang masih terpejam kedua matanya, namun tubuh Sasuke sesekali bergerak seolah kedinginan dan mencari kehangatan disekitarnya. Sakura memasangkan yukata pada tubuh Sasuke kemudian menyelimuti laki-laki itu.

"Nghh~ Bu... Ibu... tidak...~"

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Sasuke mengigau memanggil ibunya, sosok Sasuke yang sehari-hari terlihat begitu dingin dan ketus, kini mengigau memanggil ibunya... itu terlalu manis untuk dibayangkan. Sakura menutup mulurnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tawa. Namun begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang mulai gelisah, keningnya mengerut dan tubuhnya sedikit meronta, Sakura mulai panik.

"Tidak~ Ibu!"

"Sasuke! Ssshhh, Sasuke tenaaang~" panggil Sakura berusaha dengan lembut dan menenangkan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan membuka kedua matanya, pandangannya begitu silau akibat lampu kamar yang terang menerangi ruangan. Dia melihat wajah Sakura yang cemas, tepat dihadapannya, "Sasuke?" Sakura memanggil sambil merengkuh wajah laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

Merasa tangan Sakura begitu hangat, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat.

"Sa-Sasuke... tunggu..."

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan, dan cara dia berucap membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, untung saja Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat sehingga Sasuke tidak harus melihat wajahnya Sakura yang kini memerah akibat suara beratnya yang memanggil nama Sakura terus menerus sampai dirinya kembali tertidur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukaan?~" gumam Sakura pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

Hari pun menjelang pagi, Sasuke perlahan membuka kedua mata onyx-nya yang masih terasa pening. Saat ia rasakan ada sebuah handuk yang melingkar di keningnya, kini ia tersadar bahwa ada tubuh seorang gadis yang bersender di tepi tempat tidurnya, gadis itu masih memakai piyama dress dan pashmina yang melingkar di bahu-nya. Sebuah baskom kecil pun membuat mata Sasuke melirik pada benda yang terdapat di samping Sakura yang kini masih tertidur.

Sasuke mengangkat handuk kecil dari keningnya dan menggantikannya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, dia masih belum terlalu sadar apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Karena seingatnya dia pulang kehujanan dan...

"Ngh..." lenguhan Sakura membuat dirinya berhenti berpikir.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa Sasuke telah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang langsung merasakan suhu panas Sasuke memakai telapak tangannya, "masih sedikit panas, ternyata dikompres pun tidak terlalu banyak berpengaruh ya."

Sasuke masih terdiam, dan kini dia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sudah bergantikan yukata, merasa tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah kebingungan akhirnya Sakura membuka bicara, "Anu... tadi malam kau basah, jadi aku yang menggantikannya," ucap Sakura pelan, namun sebelum Sasuke menjawab Sakura sudah kembali berucap, "tapi aku tidak melihat apapun, aku berani bersumpah."

Sakura mengambil baskom dan handuk dari tangan Sasuke, "Aku ganti yang baru dulu ya, kamu tiduran saja, aku juga akan siapkan bubur untukmu."

Begitu Sakura keluar dari kamar, Sasuke membayangkan sosok Sakura yang berusaha menggantikan pakaiannya dan mungkin dia sendiri yang membawa tubuhnya ke dalam kamar. Hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu saja... hati Sasuke merasa hangat dan senang.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sakura, ketenangan Sasuke terganggu oleh kehadiran Shino yang kini berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan laptop yang ditentengnya disamping, "Baru dengar kalau kau bisa sakit."

"Berisik," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Shino mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di kursi dekat dengan tempat tidur sahabatnya itu, sambil membuka laptop Shino berkata, "Ingin lihat apa yang nona kita lakukan sekarang?" Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa saat ino... Shino menyeringai usil.

Shino memperlihatkan layar laptop dan menunjukan cctv yang langsung menyiarkan kegiatan di setiap ruangan di dalam kediaman presiden ini. Dan saat ini, Sasuke sedang diperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di dapur...

_"No-Nona... jangan sentuh itu, biar kami saja yang membuatkan buburnya."_

_"Aaahh, sudah aku saja, kalian kan masih banyak pekerjaan, aku juga bisa kok... Kyaaaaa!"_

_"Nona Sakuraaa, itu memperbesar api, kalau memperkecil ke arah sebaliknya."_

_"Iya iya aku tahu, aku salah putar."_

"Sedang apa dia itu..." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Hubungan kalian berubah drastis, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui?" tanya Shino langsung.

Sasuke melirik Shino kemudian mejauhkan laptop dari hadapannya, "Tidak ada."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Kalaupun ada, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau bukan urusanku, itu artinya urusan pribadimu, aku mengerti, aku-"

Sebelum Shino sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah pemuda berkacamata itu, "Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku," geram Sasuke.

Shino tidak membalas, dia hanya menatap Sasuke... tatapan prihatin dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu tidak diperlihatkan langsung untuk Sasuke. Sasuke mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya saat ada suara yang memanggil nama sahabatnya itu.

"Shino? Aku pikir kau di kamarmu, ternyata di sini... loh? Sasuke kau sakit?" tanya Ino yang menghampiri dua laki-laki yang baru saja berselisih ringan.

"Ya, sepertinya hari ini kau akan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri," ucap Shino.

"Kenapa? Sakura belum bangun?"

"Bukan, Sakura..."

"Haaaiiii, Ino lihat apa yang kubuat!" seru Sakura dengan wajah riang, piyama dress, dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Sakura..."

"Aku membuat bubur untuk Sasuke yang sedang sakit, aku juga menyiapkan sarapan kalian di bawah, ayo cepat nanti kamu terlambat, ah aku izin tidak masuk hari ini karena ingin merawat Sasuke, daaah."

Dengan begitu, Sakura langsung memasuki kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Shino dan Ino yang masih di luar hanya diam terpaku saling tatap.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan mangkuk yang sudah berisikan bubur hangat, "Ini untukmu," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkannya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak apa, anggap saja dengan begini kau berhutang berbuat baik padaku, jadi kau jangan sinis-sinis lagi padaku," jawab Sakura sambil memberikan Sasuke obat-obatan dari kantong piyama dress-nya, "ini obatnya, semoga cepat sembuh ya."

Sasuke menatap obat-obatan dan bubur yang sudah ia genggam, perasaan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan ini kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Sedikit... Sasuke tersenyum lembut sedikit pada perlakuan Sakura hari ini dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut senang.

"Kau tersenyum! Hahahaha, ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum lembut padaku!"

"Berisik," ucap Sasuke menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau malu, hahahaa, hari ini aku akan menemanimu di sini, kau jangan bangkit dulu demammu masih tinggi, aku ganti baju dulu ya."

Sakura beranjak dari kasur Sasuke, berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar. Begitu sosok Sakura sudah hilang, Sasuke kembali menatap bubur dan obat-obatan itu. Sasuke mengingat kembali adegan di layar cctv saat Sakura berusaha sedang membuatkan bubur untuknya. Nona muda yang selalu dilayani kini melayani orang, Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mulai menyantap bubur itu. Tidak disangka ternyata bubur buatan Sakura lumayan enak, terasa begitu lembut dan mengingatkannya pada bubur buatan sang ibu dulu.

Di siang hari, Sakura terus menemani Sasuke yang sedang sakit. Sakura terus berada di dalam kamar Sasuke, mereka saling tukar cerita... lebih banyak Sakura yang bercerita dibanding Sasuke. Sakura bercerita tentang masa kecilnya bersama sang ayah, betapa Sakura menyayangi ayahnya dan tidak mau mengecewakan ayahnya. Cerita Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke bimbang harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

Di satu sisi, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura bukan anak kandung presiden, dan kini Sakura bercerita seolah dia benar-benar anak kandung presiden. Dan Sasuke yang tahu kenyataan itu hanya diam menyimak cerita Sakura seolah dia tidak pernah tahu kebenaran itu. Di sisi lain Sasuke ingin sekali menghentikan Sakura bercerita dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Namun melihat wajah bahagia Sakura... Sasuke tidak tega mengatakan hal itu semua.

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah ceria Sakura yang bercerita bagaimana pengalamannya pertama kali berkuda dan belajar bela diri pada Ino. Sakura memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi saat sedang bercerita, dan itu membawa Sasuke yang berwajah dingin menjadi lembut dengan alami. Mungkin... kalau Sakura orangnya... hati Sasuke bisa kembali menghangat seperti dulu.

.

.

Suasana tegang kini terjadi di sebuah ruangan. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat marah kepada pemuda berwajah pucat.

"Aku tidak akan percaya kata-katamu," geram sang gadis.

"Terserah, aku sudah memeriksa DNA kalian sama, dan aku kesini untuk menawarkanmu tinggal di rumahmu yang sebenarnya... bukan di apartemen kumuh seperti ini."

"Kaupikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?! Ah, atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau berpacaran denganku karena aku adalah anak presiden yang sebenarnya?! Jawab Sai!"

Sai... pemuda yang kini memegang beberapa dokumen menutup kedua matanya, "Ya."

**_PRAANG!_**

Gadis itu melempar gelas ke arah Sai, namun sengaja dilempar meleset sehingga serpihan kaca-lah yang mengenai pipi Sai.

"Kau bajingan!" kali ini air mata mengalir di kedua bola mata gadis itu, "jangan kaupikir kaukatakan aku anak kandung presiden lalu aku akan ikut denganmu dan mau tinggal di rumah itu!"

"Nyawamu terancam, aku harus lakukan ini."

"Sebenarnya siapa sirimu sebenarnya? Laki-laki yang datang padaku dua tahun yang lalu dan menyatakan cintanya padaku tiba-tiba, atau pesuruh atau mata-mata atau apapun itu sebutannya yang berhubungan dengan negara ini?"

Sai terdiam kembali, saat ia melihat sosok Karin... gadis yang sudah ia kencani selama dua tahun dan mengkhianati Sakura ini... sosok Sakura kembali menghantuinya, "Karin... tolong jangan mempersulit situasi."

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan gadis yang selama ini kalian tipu? Apa gadis itu tahu bahwa dirinya bukan anak kandung sang presiden?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang keras.

"Dia tidak tahu, dia sama sepertimu... sama-sama tidak tahu apa-apa," jawab Sai dengan lembut.

"Kau memang keterlaluan, kau! Kalian yang berhubungan dengan ini semua... tidak punya perasaan!" bentak Karin, "apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau dia tahu bahwa dia bukan anak presiden?!"

"Itu sudah kami pikirkan, langkah pertama kami adalah harus menukar kalian terlebih dahulu... aku mohon Karin, ini demi nyawamu... dan nyawa Sakura," pinta Sai dengan nada memohon.

Melihat Sai yang memohon padanya membuat Karin sedikit curiga, "Sai..." ucap Karin dengan ragu, "kau mencintainya?"

Sai tidak menjawab, dia meletakkan dokumen-dokumen bukti hasil persamaan DNA Karin dan preisden di atas meja belajar wanita itu, saat Sai akan keluar, "Aku tahu kau mencintai dia," ujar Karin tiba-tiba yang membuat langkah Sai terhenti, "karena saat kita bercinta... kau beberapa kali menyebut namanya~"

Mendengar ucapan Karin yang begitu pilu membuat Sai kembali menatap wanita itu dan memeluknya, "Maafkan aku," ucap Sai dengan lembut.

"Apakah sesulit itu untuk melupakannya?" tanya Karin masih dengan tangisan di dalam pelukan Sai, "apa aku tidak bisa?"

Terlihat sorot kejujuran dari tatapan Karin membuat Sai luluh, sampai akhirnya Sai mencium Karin, "Aku masih membutuhkan waktu," jawab Sai dengan nada penuh permohonan maaf.

"Aku bersedia pindah ke istana itu," ujar Karin yang membuat Sai kaget, "asal kau terus bersamaku."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/ N : Haiiii, maaf ya telat update hehehee (padahal tinggal copas dari notes FB)**

**Oh iya, untuk fict ini yang di notes FB tetep lanjut kok :D**

**Setiap satu chapter di FFN, itu 3 chapter di notes FB :D**

**dan aku bakalan update di FFN kalau udah bikin chapter baru yang jaraknya beda 2 chapter dari FFN, ngerti ngga? hehehee**

**okay segitu dulu, terima kasih atas reviewnya :***

**oh, berhubunga aku ngga edit2 lagi. Jadi pasti banyak typo yang sama kayak di notes FB, kondisi aku masih belum terlalu fit untuk lama-lama di depan layar. Jadi maafin banget ya kalau typo-nya ganggu kenyamanan kalian :D**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami _

_**Genre : **__Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Mystery_

_**Rated : **__M_

_**Notes : **__Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

.

.

Hari berganti hari, kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura semakin membuat Ino cemas. Biasanya dia selalu melihat Sakura protes akan kelakuan Sasuke entaph apapun itu, sekarang Sakura lebih bisa berbaur dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke pernah sesekali membantu mengikat rambut Sakura... dan Sakura membiarkan hal itu.

"Ada yang tidak beres," gumam Ino.

Shino yang mendengar gumaman Ino dari dalam mobil menoleh padanya. Saat ini, Sasuke lah yang menyetir dan Sakura duduk di depan, sedangkan Ino dan Shino duduk di kursi belakang, "Tidakkah kau berpikir mereka semakin lama semakin dekat?" bisik Ino pada Shino.

"Ya, aku sadar."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

Ino melirik sinis pada Shino kemudian melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam hati Sakura," bisik Ino pada Shino.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras menentang mereka?" tanya Shino yang juga berbisik.

"Karena Sasuke itu sangat mirip dengan-"

"Kalian bisik-bisik apa sih?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah mneoleh ke belakang.

"Aaahhh tidak, bukan apa-apa. Shino bilang dia ingin mengenalku lebih jauh, jadi dia malu untuk bicara keras-keras," jawab Ino dengan spontan.

Shino menatap Ino dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'alasan macam apa itu.'

"Wah, aku tidak pernah tahu hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu, apa kau tahu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

Tunggu...

Ada yang aneh...

Ino berpikir, sejak kapan Sakura memakai embel-embel 'kun' pada Sasuke? dan suasana macam apa ini yang tercipta di antara mereka? Begitu banyak pertanyaan Ino yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan sekarang, kalau saja bukan karena mobil yang berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ada apa kenapa? Ini sudah sampai," jawab Ino sambil menyentil kening Ino.

"Sampai ketemu nanti siang," ucap Sakura yang membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

Begitu Ino mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan, Sasuke memutar mobilnya dan menempatkan mobil itu di jarak yang sedikit jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Ino menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan curiga.

"Baiklah, kita hentikan sekarang tatapan yang membuatku curiga itu, ada apa denganmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Ino langsung pada intinya.

"Tidak ada kok," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Sakura."

"..." Sakura terdiam kemudian menghela napas panjang, "hhhhh, Ino... rasanya aku bisa melupakan Sai kalau..."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang, "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh dengan Sasuke, kau tahu kan dia itu sedingin es, bagaimana kalau dia mencampakanmu seperti Sai!"

"Aku tidak bilang ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, aku hanya ingin mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sai," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Dengan menyukai Sasuke? Itu pilihan yang buruk! Apalagi kau sudah akan bertunangan!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa tunanganku sebenarnya diantara empat kandidat itu," ujar Sakura.

"KIta bahas ini nanti, bel sudah bunyi," ucap Ino sambil menarik lengan Sakura berlari memasuki gedung sekolahan.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, kini Sakura yang sudah melakukan semua kegiatan sekolahnya sudah berada di rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Dirinya berdiri di ruang kerja sang ayah, dengan telepon menempel di telinga serta ekspresinya yang sangat datar.

"Iya," jawab Sakura pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana, "iya aku mengerti, baik ayah, ayah..."

Tuut Tuut Tuut

"... Aku sayang ayah."

Sakura menutup teleponnya, tatapannya terlihat sendu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Ino dan menemukan sang punya kamar sedang berbaring sambil membaca novel favoritnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu lesu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menutup pintu dan mengikuti Ino yang berbaring di kasur, "Ayah tadi telepon, katanya dia sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganku dan membatalkan tiga calon yang lainnya."

"Loh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kini Ino lebih tertarik dengan cerita Sakura daripada dengan novelnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berani bertanya."

"Sakura... kau selalu begitu, selalu setuju tanpa bertanya alasannya."

Sakura terdiam, pikirannya kembali pada saat pertama kali dirinya dan Sai bertemu. Sakura masih ingat betul saat Sai menolongnya dari preman jalanan yang berusaha melecehkannya yang masih memakai seragam SMP. Saat itu Sai begitu baik, dan sejak saat itu mereka berhubungan baik hingga menimbulkan perasaan khusus masing-masing. Namun hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan lancar, karena ketika Sakura memperkenalkan Sai pada ayahnya... Sai mulai menjauhi Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari kasur dan melangkah keluar, "Aku ingin tidur, rasanya penat sekali."

"Ng, selamat istirahat," ucap Ino tersenyum lembut.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kamarnya, perasaannya sangat gelisah. Sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkan semua ini, pertunangan ini... tapi dia bisa apa? Kalau Sakura menolaknya, bisa-bisa ayahnya nanti membencinya dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tapi untuk saat ini... dirinya merasa sangat lelah... lelah mengikuti semua perintah yang ada... ingin sekali Sakura melakukan suatu hal yang sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri tanpa harus khawatir sang ayah akan membencinya... sekali saja.

"Sakura?"

Suara berat yang memanggilnya menyadarkannya pada realita kehidupannya yang bagaikan di dalam sangkar. Sakura menoleh pada pemilik suara yang kini berdiri di belakangnya, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sedang apa berdiri di depan pintu kamarku?"

"Pintu kamarmu?" Sakura kembali melihat warna pintu yang kini berada di hadapannya bukanlah pintu kamarnya, "waahh, ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Kau melamun?"

Melihat tatapan Sakura yang terlihat sedikit kosong membuat Sasuke penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya menghela napas panjang kemudian menatapa jendela luar yang bisa dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri, "Sudah mau malam saja," gumam Sakura.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Sasuke. Dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Eh?"

Dan di sinilah mereka berada.

Sasuke dengan jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam, celan jeans hitam dan Sakura yang memakai celana jeans pendek, sepatu boots serta syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Sasuke menyerahkan helm kecil pada Sakura, mereka kini berada di halaman belakang tempat dimana Sasuke menyimpan motornya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti juga tahu," jawab Sasuke sambil memakai helm-nya yang berwarna hitam kemudian menggendong Sakura agar menaiki motor Sasuke yang besar itu.

"Motor ini besar sekali," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar senang.

"Biasanya ini untuk balapan," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Semacam MotoGP?" tebak Sakura.

"Bukan, balapan liar," jawab Sasuke santai, "pegangan."

"Eh? HUAAAAAAAA!" Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Sasuke sudah menyalakan mesin dan melajukan motor dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Memang motor sport itu tidak bisa kalau tidak melaju cepat.

Sakura memeluk erat perut Sasuke, bisa laki-laki itu rasakan kalau lengan Sakura sedikit gemetar karena belum terbiasa oleh kecepatan motornya. Sasuke tersenyum dibalik pengaman kepalanya itu dan mulai menggenggam lengan Sakura yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan lembut. Genggaman Sasuke sedikit membuat Sakura tenang, dan bersyukur Sakura sudah bisa kembali membiasakan diri dengan kecepatan motor Sasuke.

Entah dibawa kemana dirinya oleh Sasuke ini, yang jelas saat ini Sakura bisa melihat suasana pergantian malam di pantai yang mereka lewati. Pemandangannya begitu cantik, membuat pikiran Sakura kembali tenang dan seolah beban dari pundaknya terangkat. Sasuke menghentikan motornya di pinggir dan membuka helm-nya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Sangat," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Ada tempat dimana kita bisa melihat seluruh suasana kota di malam hari, mau kesana?"

Sakura mengangguk kencang, seolah sangat senang dengan apa yang Sasuke tawarkan padanya, "Tapi pemandangan itu akan terlihat indah sekitar pukul 12 malam, sambil menunggu itu, kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Aku harus mengikuti balapan liar ini, Naruto membuat onar lagi, dan sebagai taruhannya, kalau aku menang... daerah tokyo sebelah barat bisa kami kuasai," jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan nada tenang.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Waw... aku tidak pernah tahu ada hal yang begitu di Jepang."

"Itu karena kau hidup di dalam istana yang nyaman," ucap Sasuke yang kembali memakai helm-nya, "siap?"

"Ayo meluncuuurrr!" teriak Sakura.

.

.

Suasana yang belum pernah Sakura lihat, kerumunan anak-anak muda yang berpesta dengan minuman keras, para wanita dengan pakaian seksi, ada yang berciuman, bahkan ada yang bercumbu di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Mata Sakura meng-eksplore sekitarnya... benar-benar kehidupan yang berbeda, dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunianya. Dan inilah dunia Sasuke.

"Yo Uchiha!"

Sakura menoleh pada laki-laki dengan tato di kedua pipinya sambil memberikan salam khas mereka, "Kiba."

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Deal tiga putaran," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, semua bertaruh besar memilihmu, haha siapa yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam hal balapan liar seperti ini."

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia di sana," laki-laki itu menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdebat dengan wanita, "dia baru saja akan mencampakkan wanita itu, dan seperti biasa ditinggal setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

Sakura menatap miris pada sosok Naruto yang kini terlihat risih oleh wanita yang menarik lengannya, namun mata Sakura saat ini tertuju pada sosok di sebelah Naruto... entah kenapa melihat sosoknya saja membuat Sakura salah tingkah, bukan karena Sakura mempunyai perasaan khusus pada laki-laki itu, hanya saja sangat aneh bukan bertemu dengan calon tunangannya di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau nantinya dia melaporkan pada sang ayah bahwa Sakura mendatangi tempat seperti ini? Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Shi-Shikamaru di sini," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Lalu? kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya... hanya saja... tadi sore ayah meneleponku dan menetapkan bahwa dialah yang menjadi calon tunanganku nanti," jawab Sakura pelan.

Jawaban Sakura membuat darah Sasuke memanas, kenapa Shikamaru tidak memberitahukannya tentang hal ini? Kapan mereka mengambil keputusan ini? Dan sejak kapan... Sasuke dan Shino tidak lagi terlibat oleh pengambilan keputusan antara presiden dan Black Dragon?

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke sadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"Maaf," jawab Sasuke, "Apa kau bisa turun?"

"Hehehe, pacarmu, eh? Uchiha?"

Sasuke membantu Sakura turun dari motornya dan menatap Kiba yang bertanya, "Ya, katakan pada semua orang di sini agar menjaga matanya baik-baik," ujar Sasuke.

"Waw, belum apa-apa sudah memberi peringatan, baiklah, lagipula siapa yang mau berurusan denganmu. Baiklah, kita mulai satu jam lagi," ujar Kiba

Melihat Sakura yang masih sedikit membiasakan diri dengan suasana membuat Sasuke sedikit terkekeh, "Heh, ilmu bela dirimu tidak akan mempan pada mereka."

"Aku tahu, tidak usah meledekku."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum lembut, namun tidak ada yang sadar dengan raut wajahnya saat ini. Setelah berhasil menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya, dia mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, "Kita kesana."

Sakura melihat arah yang Sasuke tunjukkan adalah arah dimana Shikamaru dan Naruto sedang berdiri, sebelum Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dia melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau bilang aku ini pacarmu?"

"Karena kalau tidak, kau akan bernasib sama seperti mereka," tunjuk Sasuke pada wanita yang sedang dijamah tubuhnya oleh beberapa laki-laki. Sakura menatap horror pada pemandangan itu, tahu bahwa Sakura sedikit takut, Sasuke menutup mata gadis itu, "maka dari itu, tetaplah diam dan menuruti kata-kataku."

Tanpa izin Sakura, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan membawa Sakura ke tempat Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sasuke! Kemana saja kau! Kupikir tidak akan hadir, aku hampir frustasi," ujar Naruto.

"Salah kau sendiri, membuat onar dengan wanita milik orang lain, berujung Sasuke yang menyelesaikannya," geram Shikamaru, menyadari ada sosok lain yang Sasuke bawa, Shikamaru membuka mulutnya namun Sasuke memberi kode agar tidak ada yang tahu identitas Sakura.

Merasa canggung dengan suasana Sakura dan Shikamaru, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil alih pembicaraan. Dia menarik lengan Shikamaru dan Sakura dan mendekatkan mereka berdua, kemudian berbisik, "Kalian memang tunangan, tapi ini adalah dunia yang berbeda dari dunia yang sebenarnya, jadi status kalian di sini hanyalah hubungan sesama manusia biasa, mengerti?" geram Sasuke.

"Mengerti," jawab Sakura cepat. Seperti murid yang menjawab gurunya yang sedang marah.

Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, "Kau seperti bocah, Sasuke."

Mereka membicarakan antara geng satu dengan geng yang lainnya, mungkin bagi Sasuke ini adalah kelompok kecil, tapi bagi Sakura... kelompok ini sudah sangat besar, bagaimana dengan kelompok mafia-mafia besar di luar sana? MEreka semakin asyik merencanakan ke-onaran berikutnya yang akan mereka jalani, namun Sasuke tidak lalai untuk melindungi sosok Sakura dari tatapan nafsu para lelaki yang ada di sana. Sesekali Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura, bahkan sekarang Sakura sedang memakai jaket Sasuke agar tidak terkena angin malam.

Sakura tahu, ini semua hanya pura-pura agar dirinya tidak celaka seperti wanita yang tadi ia lihat... tapi, apakah salah kalau Sakura sedikit menikmati perlakuan lembut Sasuke?

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya," ucap Sasuke bersiap-siap dengan motornya.

"Ah, jaketmu," kata Sakura sambil membuka jaket Sasuke.

"Jangan, kau pakai saja, aku sudah biasa tidak memakai jaket." Saat ini Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaos biru gelap dengan gambar naga putih di dada sampingnya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa Sasuke sangat seksi malam ini.

"Baiklah, semua uang sudah terkumpul dan waktunya pertandingan dimulai. Sasuke dan Kabuto, kalian siap?" ujar Kiba yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sasuke menekan rem dan menggas motornya berkali-kali sehingga menimbulkan suara bising, begitu pula dengan Kabuto yang sedang memakai helm-nya. Saat Kiba sudah menurunkan tangannya, mereka melaju begitu cepat. Sakura sempat menahan napasnya ketika sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang dari lokasi.

"Sasuke pasti menang," ujar Naruto menyeringai.

Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan itu, Sakura menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang yang kini menyengir lebar, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena Sasuke menguasai lokasi ini lebih dari siapapun." Shikamaru yang menjawab.

Perhatian Sakura beralih pada motor Sasuke sudah melewati lagi lokasi start mereka.

"Satu putaran," gumam Sakura.

Seluruh remaja yang berada di situ bersorak meneriaki nama Sasuke, ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Sakura saat ia mendengar seluruh orang menyoraki nama laki-laki yang saat ini sedang dekat dengannya itu, perasaan bangga, senang... juga ingin meneriaki bahwa Sasuke adalah... adalah...

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura pelan.

Motor Sasuke kembali melewati garis start awal.

"Dua putaran," gumam Sakura lagi.

Saat Sakura akan menantikan putaran ketiga, penentu pemenang balapan liar ini, seseorang menarik lengannya. Dan hal ini tidak disadari oleh Shikamaru maupun Naruto yang sedang asyik menunggu sosok Sasuke.

Sakura tertarik menjauh dari arena balap, ingin sekali ia berteriak kalau saja saat ini orang itu tidak menutup mulut Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa meronta, tidak ada yang menolongnya karena suasana seperti Sakura saat ini sudah sering terjadi pada wanita mabuk dan dipaksa pulang oleh kekasihnya.

"Emmpphh!"

"Akan kulepas, asal kau jangan teriak," ujar suara berat yang sangat Sakura kenal.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "Lepas jaket yang bukan milikmu ini, lalu tinggalkan pesan bawah kau sudah pulang, letakkan jaket ini di dekat garis start. Aku akan menjelaskan semua padamu apa yang terjadi."

Sakura mengangguk, sebelum ia menolah untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu, dia sudah bisa menduga. Laki-laki itu... suara itu, suara yang dulu sanga ia cintai.

Sai.

.

.

Saat Sasuke sudah selesai dan sudah dipastikan siapa pemenangnya, kelompok Sasuke berhasil menguasai Tokyo daerah barat. Naruto dan Shikamaru merayakan dengan membuka beberapa botol bir, namun Sasuke mencari dimana sosok Sakura. Dia tidak menemukan dimanapun, sampai dia melihat sebuah jaket di pinggir, jaket yang sangat mirip dengannya, dengan secarcik kertas kecil.

_'aku pulang duluan, Sakura.'_

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Sakura begini. Atau memang mungkin Sakura tidak menyukai suasana yang terlalu liar begini. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dan berpamitan pada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Sesampainya Sasuke di kediaman presiden, ia langsung memeriksa kamar Sakura tapi tidak menemukan sosok Sakura dimanapun, dia mencoba untuk memeriksa di kamar Ino, tapi itu tidak akan sopan dan pasti Ino akan sangat marah kalau tahu Sakura dibawa pergi ke tempat liar begitu. Akhirnya Sasuke menelepon Shino dari kamarnya.

Tidak diangkat, mungkin Shino sudah tidur, jelas saja karena saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Tapi kemana Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak menemukan sosok gadis itu?

Saat Sasuke akan ke ruang kerja presiden, ia melihat ada seseorang yang datang dari gerbang utama. Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang datang pagi-pagi buta begini, begitu ia jelas melihat siapa yang datang, darahnya mengalir panas seketika, tangannya mengepal dan bisa dijamin... tidak ada yang mau melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura kini akan mengendap menuju kamar tidurnya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis itu dengan senang hati di dalam kamar tidur gadis itu. Sakura mengendap kemudian membuka pelan pintu kamar tidurnya lalu menutupnya kembali, suasana kamar masih gelap, sampai ia menyalakan lampu dan menemukan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri bersender di jendelanya.

"Kyaaaa! Sa-Sasuke-kun kau mengagetkanku," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang cepat.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Aku... Aku jalan-jalan cari angin segar," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke sadar kini Sakura mengenakan jaket lain berwarna merah, saat Sakura membuka jaketnya Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Sasuke menguncinya.

"Jaket siapa itu?"

"..." kini Sakura mengalami jalan buntu, matanya terpejam seolah menyuruh otaknya menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suaranya yang berat.

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan seolah merasa bersalah, "Baiklah Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku... aku bukan bermaksud meninggalkanmu... aku..."

"Sai..." potong Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersentak. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, tatapannya begitu tajam dan mengerikan. Sakura merasa takut, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saat merasakan nafas Sasuke pada wajahnya, "Kau berani melakukan ini padaku?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin.

"Sasuke-kun... maaf, aku emphh!" Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura tanpa izin dari gadis itu.

Ciuman yang sangat kasar dan memaksa. Sakura meronta, namun kedua tangannya berhasil Sasuke kunci hanya dengan satu tangan, tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi kini menekan kepala Sakura.

"Emmphh! Phuaahh Sasuke-"

Kesempatan Sakura berbicara digunakan oleh Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya, ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menangis dan berteriak untuk meminta tolong. Karena tidak tahan, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya namun Sasuke langsung berhasil menangkap tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke melempar Sakura ke kasur, sorot mata Sasuke begitu dingin, Sakura kali ini benar-benar merasa takut. Air mata mulai mengalir, dan Sakura mulai memohon, "Sasuke-kun aku mohon~ Jangan lakukan ini~ Aku mohon..."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan permohonan Sakura. Laki-laki itu terus menyerang Sakura, menciumnya dari mulut, leher, sampai ke dada. Sasuke membuka paksa baju Sakura bahkan sampai merobeknya, sambil meraba payudara Sakura, Sasuke membuat tanda di leher gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kunn~ aku mohoon...~" Sakura tidak bisa meronta, tubuhnya lemas karena takut. Dia hanya bisa menangis sambil memohon semoga ada keajaiban yang menghentikan tindakan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya," geram Sasuke, "sebentar kau baik padaku, kau perhatian padaku lalu kau membuangku... aku tidak terima itu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu meraba area sensitive-nya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Jangaaan! Aaahhnnn! Tidaaak!"

Kepala Sakura meronta, tubuhnya bergerak tidak beraturan ketika Sasuke meraba bagian paling sensitive miliknya, Sasuke memainkan clitoris Sakura dengan cepat sampai dia merasa dirinya menegang dan...

"Aaaaahhhn!" Sakura menjerit sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sengaja membuat Sakura klimaks dengan cepat kemudian menjilat cairan milik Sakura.

"Ini hukuman karena telah menelantarkanku," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang masing menangis dibawahnya.

"Huuu..huuu... maafkan aku~"

Sasuke menyibak poni Sakura dan mencium lembut kening gadis itu, "Lain kali berpikir lebih dulu sebelum bertindak."

Sasuke beridir dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlentang, untung saja Sasuke tidak membuka semua pakaiannya. Saat Sasuke keluar, Sakura masih mennagis, dia masih tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke. Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Kenapa Sasuke begitu marah? Mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih, bahkan tidak ada pengakuan cinta diantara mereka... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka?

.

.

"Permisi pak presiden, ini semua data-data yang anda minta."

"Terima kasih, apa ini yang asli?"

"Ya, kami dapatkan data ini langsung dari sumbernya."

Sang presiden memandangi foto yang kini berada di tangannya, dengan tatapan lembut ia mencium foto tersebut, "Akhirnya kita akan bertemu, putriku."

Kedua mata emerald itu perlahan terbuka, sang pemilik kini sedikit menggosok pelan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela. Sakura masih memakai pakaian yang tadi malam, sejak kejadian Sasuke menyerangnya... Sakura menangis sampai tertidur. Dirinya kembali mengingat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu marah padanya, namun seketika ia kembali mengingat saat dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Sai.

Sai... Setelah sekian lama dia menghilang dari hadapan Sakura, kini laki-laki itu muncul seenaknya dengan kata-kata yang tidak Sakura mengerti.

"Mulai saat ini, aku ingin kita saling memberi kabar, aku ingin minta maaf padamu dengan cara yang benar tentang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Besok aku tunggu di taman, aku mohon datanglah."

Itulah yang Sai katakan.

Walaupun terkesan Sai berbuat semaunya, Sakura yakin Sai melakukan ini semua pasti ada sebabnya. Karena Sai bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu yang fatal kalau bukan karena suatu hal yang penting.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri di depan cermin, dia melihat pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya yang masih sembab, terlintas ciuman Sasuke tadi malam yang begitu kasar, tanpa disadari Sakura kini menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dan mengingat bagaimana Sasuke sukses membuat dirinya klimaks hanya dengan satu jarinya, itu membuat Sakura merasa malu. Itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi tadi malam adalah klimaks pertamanya dan pertama kali dia rasakan dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

Sakura berdoa agar hari ini tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, walaupun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil karena kemanapun Sakura pergi Sasuke harus bersamanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Ino kini berdiri tegang di depan pintu ruang dimana presiden bekerja, kedatangan presiden yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat seluruh pengguni istana itu heran, ditambah lagi sang presiden memanggil Ino secara pribadi tanpa Sakura, Ini berpikir apakag dirinya akan dipecat? Sementara ini Ino menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu dan mengetuk pintu dengan cepat.

"Masuk." Suara presiden menjawab.

Ino membuka pintu dan melihat di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat sosok presiden seorang diri, "Duduklah."

Ini menuruti perintah presiden dengan menduduki kursi yang berhadapan langsung padanya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau dibebas tugaskan sebagai pengawal pribadi Sakura."

Ino tersentak, namun sebelum dia mengeluarkan protesnya, sang presiden kembali berucap, "Mulai sekarang kau akan melindungi putriku."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang diucapkan presiden, "Tapi putri anda kan hanya nona Sakura."

Presiden Haruno menatap Ino dengan tatapan serius namun mengandung kesedihan, merasa paham apa yang presiden maksud, Ino menutup mulutnya dan matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Aku harus segera memberitahu kenyataan padanya."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, tidak bisa tiba-tiba begini, Sakura... Dia..."

"Jangan libatkan hubungan persahabatan kalian di sini, ingat kau berhutang banyak padaku yang sudah mengasuhmu. Sekarang tugasmu mengawal Sakura sudah selesai, nanti malam aku akan mengenalkanmu pada putriku yang asli."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau boleh keluar."

Seolah sang presiden tidak mau lagi mendengar pertanyaan macam-macam lagi dari Ino, akhirnya Ino berpamit untuk keluar, saat dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sosok Sakura lah yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Loh, Ino? Sedang apa di ruangan ayah?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumannya yang seperti biasa.

Melihat Sakura yang masih tersenyum seperti ini membuat Ino merasa bersalah dan sedih. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura apabila dia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya? Apalagi kabar ini sangat tiba-tiba... Tidak! Tiba-tiba Ino terpikir oleh sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat dia lupakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayahmu sudah datang, ehm Sakura aku pinjam kamarmu sebentar ya."

"Iya silakan," jawab Sakura.

Saat Ino berlari ke atas, Sakura membuka pintu ruang kerja sang presiden untuk menyapa ayahnya. Ino berlari ke kamar Sakura dan langsung membuka brankas yang menyinpan memory card. Melihat sosok Ino tang tergesah-gesah membuat Shino penasaran dan akhirnya mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Shino.

Ino tidak menjawab, setelah dia berhasil membuka brankas tersebut, Ino mengambil memory card dan memasukannya pada laptop Sakura yang memang sudah menyala.

"Woow, apa sudah dapat izin dari Sakura?" tanya Shino.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu," jawab Ino dengan tatapan serius pada layar.

Saat memory card terbaca, Ino membuka foldernya. Ada beberapa data yang tersimpan dalam bentuk ms. word, saat Ino membuka salah satu file dengan nama 'truth'.

Mata Ino terbelalak ketika ia melihat sebuah tulisan... Mungkin lebih seperti surat dengan beberapa gambar bayi di dalamnya. Reaksi Shino tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Ino.

"Ini... Akte kelahiran Sakura?" Ujar Shino.

Saat Ino menekan scroll ke bawah, Shino tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Stop! Ino... Sebentar," Shino membaca dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar terkejut, "jadi karena ini pihak Eagle mengincar Sakura."

"Karena apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Sasuke kau harus baca ini semua," ujar Shino.

Saat Sasuke membaca apa yang Shino usulkan, ekspresi Sasuke pun sama dengan Shino, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tadi... Presiden membebas tugaskan diriku menjadi pengawal Sakura," ucap Ino dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir, "apa ini artinya Sakura akan pergi dari tempat ini?"

"Tidak, kita tidak boleh menyerahkan Sakura pada pihak Eagle, pasti ada alasannya kenapa pimpinan Eagle..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa? Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat ini," ujar Shino menunjuk layar, "kornea mata dan sidik jarinya adalah kunci masuk menuju pintu yang menyimpan harta terbesar di dunia."

"Andai saja ayahku masih hidup!" Geram Sasuke, "kenapa dia menyerahkan memory card ini pada Sakura?"

"Dan yang membuatku heran, kenapa Sakura tidak pernah membuka memory card ini," ujar Ino.

"Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan kakak, Shino kau jaga Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sakura hari ini akan pergi, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di bawah, dia berpakaian rapi," ucap Ino.

Sasuke terdiam, sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran kemana Sakura akan pergi, tapi masalah ini lebih penting, apalagi saat kejadian tadi malam mereka belum bertemu sama kembali. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengandalkan Shino, "Shino, awasi dia."

"Serahkan padaku."

Sakura berdiri di tengah patung di taman, sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada sosok laki-laki tua bersama seorang anak kecil perempuan yang merengek meminta dibelikab es krim. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu, selama ini dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya, Sakura harus memaklumi kesibukan ayahnya yang menyandang status sebagai presiden Jepang. Tapi sesekali, Sakura selalu berharap akan ada waktu dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua senormalnya hubungan ayah dan anak.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya, "Sai."

Sai tersenyum pada Sakura dan mendekatinya, Sakura merasa senang karena akhirnya dia bisa mendapat penjelasan dari Sai secara langsung, namun dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa penjelasan Sai... Akan merubah kehidupannya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya yang kini sudah menapak di markas besar Black Dragon, misteri ini... Hal tang membuat dirinya penasaran harus segera diselesaikan. Maka di sinilah Sasuke berada...

"Kak, apa kau tahu mengapa ayah menyerahkan memory card itu pada Sakura?"

Itachi yang sedang bersandar di kursinya terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke mendekati sosok Itachi dan mulai menceritakan kejadiannya dari apa yang dia baca tadi sampai rasa penasarannya. Itachi mendengarkannya dengan seksama, memang sangat aneh bila sang ayah memberikan memory card pada Sakura tanpa alasan.

Namum sesaat Itachi teringat akan sesuatu, saat dulu ibunya terbunuh, saat ibunya memaksa Itachi membawa Sasuke pergi...Itachi mengingat sebelum hal itu terjadi sang ibu sempat menceritakan sesuatu pada mereka dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi dengan posisi seolah sadar akan sesuatu, "apa kau ingat dulu sebelum ibu terbunuh, ibu sempat memberitahu kita sesuatu..."

Sasuke terdiam dan berusaha mengingat apa yang Itachi ucapkan, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai kedua saudara kandung itu mengingat secara bersamaan...

"Dosa yang telah diperbuat tidak akan bisa diampuni oleh apapun." Ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling tatap, "Dosa apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Dan siapa?" sambung Sasuke.

Kini Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sai dengan wajahnya yang pucat, ekspresinya seolah baru saja melihat hal yang mengerian. Sedangkan Sai menatap Sakura dengan tatapan pilu, perlahan Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku melakukan ini semua demi hari ini, hari dimana aku akan melindungimu seutuhnya... ikutlah denganku, tinggalkan identitas palsumu dan kembalilah pada identitas aslimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak percaya... kau tidak mempunyai bukti Sai bahwa aku bukan anak kandung ayahku!"

"Memory card itu," ujar Sai yang membuat Sakura tertegun, "apa kau tahu, mengapa kami... Pihak Eagle sangat ingin merebut memory card itu darimu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, Sai meneruskan, "Itu karena kami tidak ingin kau mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya dengan cara yang tidak pantas."

"Jadi menurutmu cara yang pantas adalah cara seperti ini? Tidak! Aku akan menanyakan ini langsung pada ayah!" Ujar Sakura dengan nada emosi.

Sakura berbalik arah menuju rumahnya, Sai mengikutinya karena memang saat ini Sai sudah ditugaskan untuk datang ke istana presiden, dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula... Karin tiba di ruangan presiden dengan koper-kopernya.

"Karin... anakku," ucap sang presiden.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, aku datang kesini hanya karena Sai janji padaku akan selalu berada di sampingku," ucap Karin dengan ketus.

Sang presiden tersenyum lembut pada Karin. Ino yang melihat situasi ini hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya karena tidak bisa berkutik, saat ini dirinya merasa kasihan pada Sakura, karena kalau yang mengucapkan kalimat ketus itu adalah Sakura, sang presiden pasti akan marah besar.

"Mulai saat ini, dialah yang akan mengawalmu," ucap sang presiden sambil menunjuk Ino pada Karin.

Karin melirik Ini dan tersenyum ramah. Ino pun tidak bisa sebal pada Karin karena pada dasarnya wanita berambut merah itu memang ramah, wanita itu hanya ketus pada presiden yang merupakan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Ayaaahhh!"

Gebrakan pintu yang Sakura lakukan membuat mereka tersentak dan menatap sosok Sakura dengan tatapan kaget, Ino menghampiri Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ayah, katakan padaku... Apa benar... Apa benar aku bukan anak kandungmu?"

Karin terkejut saat melihat sosok Sakura dengan wajah yang acak-acakan, juga ekspresi takut mendengar jawaban dari presiden.

Sang presiden menatap datar pada Sakura, "Ya, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan pesta pernikahannu dengan Shikamaru sehingga nanti kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi."

Mendengar jawaban dari presiden membuat Karin kesal," Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur kehidupan dari anak yang sama sekali bukan darag dagingmu sendiri!"

"Itu bayaran terima kasihku karena dia telah menggantikan posisimu sampai hari ini tiba, aku harus menukar kalian agar dirimu terhindar dari bahaya," jawab sang presiden.

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Sakura sakit hati, sejujurnya Sakura tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari presiden ini, yang dia inginkan hanyalah kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anak perempuannya. Sakura menoleh pada Karin yang bisa ia tebak bahwa wanita itulah anak kandung presiden.

Saat itu, Sai datang dengan wajahnya yang pilu begitu dia melihat Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Sai... Kau tidak memberitahu Sakura tentang semuanya?" tanya sang presiden.

Karin merengutkan keningnya dan berjalan ke arah Sai, "Apa maksudnya?"

Sai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, " Aku harus membawa Sakura ke Hongkong."

Sakura, Ino dan Karin terbelalak ketika mendengar jawaban Sai, "A-aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya," ujar sang presiden.

"Disanalah tempatmu berasal," ucap Sai dengan lembut, "kita harus pulang... Sakura."

"Kita...?" kini Ino yang bertanya.

Sai menatap nanar pada Sakura yang kini masih shock dengan kenyataan yang bertubi-tubi menimpanya, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti... Sakura kini merasa semua berubah, sekelilingnya tiba-tiba merasa asing, bahkan ketika ia menoleh pada Ino... Gadis pirang itu terlihat asing di mata Sakura.

"Sakura... kau adalah adikku," jawab Sai penuh dengan kenyataan yang pahit.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, pikirannya makin kusut, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah karena menahan jerit yang ingin dia keluarkan. Karena tidak mau lagi mendengar kenytaan yang labih pahit, Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka di ruang kerja presiden.

"Sakuraaa!" Ino mencoba untuk mengejarnya tapi ucapan dari presiden menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tugasmu melindungi Karin sekarang, Ino."

Ino menatap keji pada Sai. Dulu dia meninggalkan Sakura sesuka hatinya, dan sekarang dia mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah adiknya. Kalau bukan di ruangan presiden mungkin Ino sudah akan mematahkan leher laki-laki itu.

Sakura yang kini berlari tanpa melihat hadapannya menubruk salah satu pelayan yang sedang melintas, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dan membuat pelayan itu berkali-kali minta maaf. Namun saat Sakura melihat sosok pelayan yang memanggilnya 'nona' Sakura merasa sangat asing. Kemudian Sakura sadar, langit-langit di ruangan ini, pajangan, lukisan serta pintu-pintu yang biasa dia buka... kini terlihat sangat asing.

Mengabaikan permintaan maaf dari sang pelayan, Sakura berlari keluar sekuat tenaganya. Tidak peduli bahwa kini langit mulai mendung dan cuaca mulai dingin.

Suasana di ruang presiden mulai menegang sampai sang presiden berucap, "Biarkan saja dulu, perlahan dia harus menerima kenyataan."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya," ucap Karin.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Shino, masih banyak hal yang harus dia selidiki. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya, dirinya terkejut melihat Shino sedang memeluk Ino yang sedang menangis.

"Maaf aku mengganggu," ucap Sasuke segera menutup pintu kembali.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Pinta Ino tiba-tiba, " aku butuh bantuanmu, tolong aku."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa mencari Sakura saat ini," jawab Shino.

Jawaban Shino cukup membuat Sasuke bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Sakura sudah tahu semuanya, bahkan dia sudah bertemu dengan anak kandung presiden tadi... Ditambah... Sai... " Ino yang tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya kembali dipeluk oleh Shino.

"Cari dia, apalagi sekarang sedang hujan deras," ucap Shino pelan.

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar, dia tidak peduli kalau langkahnya membuat kegaduhan di istana ini, saat ini Ino hanya bisa berdoa agar Sakura ditemukan dan kembali padanya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Hai hai haiii, maaf yaa lama updatenya... kalau untuk chapter ini adalah gabungan dari 2 chapter di notes :D**

**btw, Karin disini ngga jahat kok :3**

**nah, aku bingung mau cuap-cuap apa lagi nih #plak**

**udahan ya? hahahaa**

**sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnyaa XD~**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami _

_**Genre : **__Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort, Mystery_

_**Rated : **__M_

_**Notes : **__Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

.

.

Sasuke mencari sosok Sakura ditengah hujan yang sangat deras, pandangannya sedikit buram karena kabut yang tercipta. Tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang kini basah, Sasuke terus berlari ke tempat-tempat yang biasa Sakura kunjungi. Namun tidak ada di satu tempat pun sosok Sakura terlihat. Sasuke mulai frustasi, sampai akhirnya dia meminta bantuan Naruto dan anak buahnya untuk mencari sosok Sakura.

Sakura yang dari tadi berlari tanpa arah kini memperlambat larinya, pandangannya kosong dan air mata kini sudah tercampur oleh air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Orang-orang yang di dalam gedung bingung melihat Sakura yang tidak peduli derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, disaat orang-orang memutuskan untuk berteduh... Sakura lebih memilih menerobos hujan yang deras.

Tidak punya tujuan... akhirnya Sakura mengikuti kemana langkahnya akan tertuju, dia tidak peduli akan kemana dirinya karena saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan lagi anak dari presiden, Sakura merasa sanget kehilangan... kehilangan sosok ayah yang sangat ia cintai, sosok Ino sebagai pengawal dan sahabatnya, serta sosok-sosok lain yang berada di dalam istana itu. Saat ini, Sakura pergi... siapa yang akan mencarinya? Sudah pasti tidak ada... itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

Selain dikhianati oleh ayahnya sendiri, Sakura kembali dikhianati oleh Sai dengan memberi tahunya bahwa mereka adalah bersaudara. Mengingat ucapan Sai membuat Sakura menangis lebih kencang, bersyukur hujan deras menutupi suara tangisnya. Sakura berjalan dengan tangan yang terus menghapus air matanya. Sampai dia sadar kini dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama Sasuke. Tempat dulu Sasuke pernah menunjukkan pemandangan matahari terbenam padanya.

Terlihat sangat kelam pantai yang Sakura lihat sekarang, mungkin sama kelamnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantai, untuk orang normal... siapa yang akan mendekati pantai disaat hujan deras? Namun disinilah Sakura, melangkahkan kakinya dengan tatapan kosong pada ujung pantai yang entah dimana ujungnya.

"SAKURAAAA!"

Ya... Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, entah dia mengalami delusi atau memang itu yang dia harapkan? Seseorang memanggil namanya dan memintanya untuk kembali... tapi kembali kemana? Sakura sudah tidak punya tempat lagi untuk kembali. Menyingkirkan harapan yang tidak mungkin, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya sampai ada sesuatu yang menarik lengannya.

"KAU GILA!?"

Sakura tertarik kebelakang oleh seseorang yang kini ia lihat sosok itu adalah...

"Shikamaru..."

"Kau berniat ingin mati? Sedang apa kau berjalan ke tengah pantai begini? Ayo pulang!"

Saat Shikamaru menarik lengan Sakura, gadis itu menahan dirinya, "Tidak... aku tidak mau~" tolak Sakura.

Shikamaru menatap Sakura dan melihat wajah gadis itu yang sangat kacau, air mata yang tidak berhenti cukup memberi penjelasan pada Shikamaru bahwa kondisi Sakura saat ini sangat tidak baik. Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Sakura sehingga gadis itu memaksa menatap sorot mata Shikamaru yang kini terlihat lembut, "Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan terus menangis, Sakura menggenggam tangan Shikamaru kemudian menangis kencang. Shikamaru yang masih bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menepuk kepala gadis itu, akhirnya daripada memilih untuk berdiri di udara dingin begini, Shikamaru mengajak Sakura ke tempatnya untuk berteduh. Shikamaru mengajak Sakura naik ke motornya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat yang saat ini Sasuke lah yang mendatanginya.

"Tidak ada...," mata Sasuke mencari sosok Sakura ke seluruh sudut pantai, "Sakura kemana kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

Shikamaru yang kini sudah mengeringkan tubuhnya mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, rambut yang biasanya ia kuncir kini terurai. Dia melihat Sakura yang juga sudah mengeringkan tubuhnya namun tidak dengan rambutnya. Gadis itu duduk terdiam menunduk di sofa dengan baju Shikamaru yang dipakainya. Laki-laki yang kini hanya memakai celana panjang dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya mulai mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

Sakura tidak bicara, tatapannya masih kosong, melihat beberapa air yang menetes dari rambut pink itu, Shikamaru beranjak dan mencari handuk kering, begitu ia menemukan handuk kering, Shikamaru mulai mengeringkan rambut Sakura.

"Kau akan masuk angin," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeringkan rambut Sakura.

Sakura masih tetap diam, air mata kembali keluar dari emeraldnya yang kini terlihat kelam. Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun satu hal yang Shikamaru bisa tebak...

Shikamaru mendengar telepon apartemennya berbunyi, "Sebentar, kau keringkan dulu rambutmu," ujar Shikamaru mengangkat tangan Sakura menuju kepalanya sendiri. Begitu Shikamaru mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya?"

_"Shika, ini gawat! Sakura mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan anak presiden dengan cara yang keterlaluan, sekarang dia kabur dari istana, apa kau bisa bantu mencarinya?"_

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa pemilik suara berisik di seberang sana, Shikamaru sudah bisa menebaknya. Namun entah apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan, dia menjawab, "Ya... akan kubantu sebisaku."

_"Terima kasih, kalau sudah ketemu apa bisa kau beritahu Sasuke? Dia mencari Sakura dari tadi hujan-hujanan, aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke se-khawatir ini."_

"Aa... tenang saja, aku akan memberitahunya."

_"Terima kasih, Shikamaru."_

Shikamaru menutup teleponnya dan kembali menghampiri Sakura yang belum juga mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri. Shikamaru menghela napasnya, ini bukan waktunya marah pada Sakura yang tidak mau nurut. Kondisi Sakura saat ini sangat normal untuk ukuran remaja yang tahu kenyataan pahit. Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Sasuke mencemaskanmu," ujarnya pelan, "dia mencarimu kemana-mana."

Sakura menggenggam handuk yang kini berada di atas pangkuannya, "Aku... aku tidak... mau..."

"Tidak harus pulang ke tempat itu, cukup bertemu dengan Sasuke aku yakin dia punya solusi yang bagus untukmu, ya?" bujuk Shikamaru dengan lembut.

Akhirnya kali ini Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan sorot mata yang sedikit hidup dibanding sebelumnya, Sakura tidak pernah tahu bahwa tunangannya ini begitu lembut. Tapi kenapa... padahal Shikamaru adalah tunangannya, tapi kenapa saat ini Sasuke lah yang lebih ia inginkan untuk berada di sampingnya. Anggukan-lah yang Sakura berikan untuk jawaban dari bujukan Shikamaru tadi.

Shikamaru mengambil hp-nya dan menekan nomor Sasuke.

"Yo, dia di apartemenku... jangan emosi dulu, datanglah dan akan kujelaskan detailnya." Saat Shikamaru menutup hp flip-nya, dia kembali menatap Sakura, "Sasuke akan datang, kau bisa bilang padanya kalau kita habis bercinta kalau ingin melihat reaksinya lebih banyak lagi."

Sakura tidak menanggapi candaan yang Shikamaru berikan saat ini, Sakura hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena masih kepikiran tentang hal presiden dan anak kandungnya. Merasa tidak enak dengan candaannya, Shikamaru bangkit dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Aku hanya bercanda, aku buatkan coklat hangat."

Saat Shikamaru merebus air hangat untuk minuman, dia berpikir apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kenapa dia bisa dengan gampangnya membawa Sakura ke apartemennya sedangkan Shikamaru adalah tipe yang sangat anti membawa orang asing ke dalam apartemennya. Ah, mungkin karena dia tidak bisa melihat gadis rapuh yang seolah ingin mati sendirian di tengah pantai sana. Ditambah lagi... gadis itu adalah tunangannya... walaupun itu adalah pertunangan yang diatur... tetap saja Shikamaru merasa... Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pertama kali dekat dengannya.

Selagi menunggu air panas, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memakai kaos putih yang sudah dia sediakan di atas kursi di ruang makan. Sesekali ia melirik ke Sakura yang masih menunduk, dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi perempuan yang sedang depresi, mungkin Naruto lebih ahli dalam hal ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel pintu berbunyi, sudah Shikamaru tebak bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Sambil meletakkan coklat panas yang sudah ia seduh untuk Sakura di meja tempat Sakura duduk di sofa, Shikamaru berjalan membuka pintu. Matanya terkejut ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang benar-benar basah dan ekspresi kacaunya... kalau saat ini Shikamaru membawa kamera, mungkin dia akan memotretnya. Sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya...

"Tubuhmu basah, keringkan dulu sebelum kau memeluk Sakura," ujar Shikamaru.

Namun Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya. Sasuke berlari menuju Sakura yang masih menunduk, "Sakura..." saat Sasuke memanggilnya, gadis itu menoleh... air mata kembali mengalir, namun kini Skaura mengeluarkan suara seperti merengek. Melihat kedua tangan Sakura terangkat seolah ingin dipeluk, Sasuke langsung memeluknya.

"Huuu...huuuu~"

"Ssshhhh, aku tahu apa yang terjadi, kau tenangkan saja dulu dirimu," ucap Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura makin erat.

Shikamaru yang bersender di tembok kini menatap mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan dengan tatapan datar. Kenapa... padahal dia tunangan Sakura... kenapa Sakura tidak bereaksi padanya saat dia mencoba menghibur gadis itu... dan kenapa pula hal ini sangat mengganggunya?

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, seolah tidak ingin lagi melihat dunia di sekitarnya. Masih dengan tangisnya yang terisak-isak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau pulang ke tempat itu, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kita pulang ketempatku, kau mau?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru seolah meminta izin darinya untuk membawa Sakura pergi. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah luar seolah mengizinkan Sasuke. Tapi Shikamaru bersumpah hanya kali ini ia mengalah.

Sasuke mengangguk pada Shikamaru seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

Itachi... sejak dia mengingat pesan terakhir ibunya, dia menghabiskan waktunya di gudang yang penuh dengan catatan-catatan sang ayah semasa hidupnya. Itachi terus mencari sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat hatinya merasa ada yang aneh. Hampir berjam-jam Itachi mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan itu membuatnya menjadi frustasi.

Konsentrasinya buyar saat dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka namun tidak ada yang bersuara, Itachi membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke yang menggandeng Sakura menuju kamarnya. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa keadaan mereka begitu berantakan. Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka dan setidaknya menyapa salah satu tamu kehormatannya.

"Sakura?" sapa Itachi saat mereka sampai di kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi dan memberi kode bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Itachi mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu pelan-pelan. Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura yang sudah duduk di kasur Sasuke yang berukuran king size, sambil menggenggam tanga gadis itu Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dulu, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meneriaki namaku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya di kamar Itachi, sekalian ingin membahas apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sasuke menjelaskan pada Itachi se-detail mungkin, dan itu membuat Itachi benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa presiden bisa mengambil tindakan yang sangat sakral.

"Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba?" tanya Itachi.

"Dan ternyata Sai adalah kakak Sakura, Karin anak kandung presiden dan sudah tinggal di istana itu. Mana mungkin Sakura mau kembali ke tempat itu, kalau aku jadi dia aku pun tidak akan mau," ujar Sasuke sambil menggosok rambutnya memakai handuk.

"Aku akan segera mencari tahu, kemungkinan besar ini ada hubungannya dengan Eagle," ujar Itachi.

"Menurutmu... apa Sai anggota Eagle?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu sudah pasti, walaupun kita tidak ada bukti, tapi dia pasti anggota Eagle," jawab Itachi.

"Kaubilang Eagle mengincar nyawa Sakura, tapi kalau kuperhatikan... sepertinya tujuan mereka berbeda," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya... aku juga merasa begitu, ada sesuatu dibalik sesuatu... tapi aku masih tidak bisa menyadari apa itu," jawab Itachi.

"Satu-satunya cara mengetahuinya adalah dengan mengatahui apa yang terjadi di masa lalu antara kita Black Dragon dan Eagle yang menyebabkan Sakura menjadi anak presiden," kata Itachi sambil mengambil beberapa dokumen dari meja-nya.

"Kita hanya bisa bertanya pada ayah tentang hal itu atau ibu," jawab Sasuke yang tidak membantu menemukan solusi-nya.

"Atau..." ucap Itachi dengan ragu, "kita harus menemui pimpinan Eagle dengan resiko yang sangat besar."

"Kau gila? Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun perseteruan antara Black Dragon dan Eagle? Kita datang kesana sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Aku tahu... itu satu-satunya cara."

"..." Sasuke terdiam, begitu merasa tubuh dan rambutnya sudah kering, dia beranjak keluar, sebelum dia membuka pintu, "sekarang kita istirahat dulu, kita pikirkan lagi bagaimana jalan keluarnya bersama Shino, Naruto dan Shikamaru."

"Ide yang bagus."

Sakura masih dengan lamunannya, saat ini dia merasa sangat dikhianati, semua pergi meninggalkannya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan... apa yang tadinya adalah miliknya kini diambil kembali oleh yang asli. Benar, Sakura merasa seperti orang palsu, dirinya yang dulu ceria, dirinya yang berusaha membuat sang ayah bangga... itu adlaah Sakura yang palsu. Lantas... Sakura yang seperti apa dirinya sekarang? Lamunannya terganggu saat dia mendengar pintu terbuka dan itu adalah Sasuke.

Melihat diri Sakura yang sudah agak tenang, Sasuke duduk disampingnya dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Ino mencemaskanmu," ucap Sasuke pelan, namun Sakura tidak bereaksi, bukan karena Sakura tidak mendengar hanya saja Sakura tidak percaya hal itu.

"Cemas? Dia bahkan tidak mengejarku..." ucap Sakura dengan nada yang pelan.

"Kau mengerti posisinya di istana, posisinya serba salah," ujar Sasuke berusaha membela.

"Serba salah?" ucap Sakura seperti meremahkan.

"Kalau dia mengejarmu, dia bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya, dia berhutang banyak pada presiden."

"Kau sendiri? Tidak takut kehilangan pekerjaanmu?" sindir Sakura.

"Aku berbeda, aku tidak mempunyai hutang budi apa-apa pada presiden itu, tapi Ino? Kau tidak melihat betapa dia memohon padaku untuk mencarimu," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi... kau mencariku karena Ino memohon padamu..."

"Sakura... jangan buat hal ini semakin sulit," pinta Sasuke.

"Andai saja Shikamaru tidak menemukanku... aku pasti sudah damai dan tidak harus memikirkan apa-apa..."

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini."

"Semua meninggalkanku... ayah... Ino... Sai~" Sakura mulai menangis, dia menutup wajahnya memakai telapak tangannya, "aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa setuju dibawa olehmu."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," ujar Sasuke, "Sakura lihat aku."

Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura yang kini ber-ekspresi pilu dengan air mata yang mengalir. Dengan pelan Sasuke menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Sakura, "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku di sini, di pihakmu."

"Aku... bukan lagi anak presiden~ kau tidak lagi berkewajiban menjagaku..."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau tahu, justru aku senang..."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau... senang di atas penderitaanku?"

"Bukan itu," jawab Sasuke yang kini melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya pada wajah Sakura, "kau bukan lagi anak presiden, itu artinya kau bisa memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Shikamaru, 'kan?"

Wajah Sakura sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku tahu, semua hal ini masih membuatmu merasa terpukul, kau boleh menangis... tapi aku mohon, jangan berlebihan, kau bisa sakit," ujar Sasuke lembut.

Sakura terdiam, setiap kata yang Sasuke katakan padanya membuat hati Sakura yang tadinya dingin menjadi menghangat.

"Saat malam itu... malam saat aku marah padamu, saat aku melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padamu... aku terus berpikir ingin meminta maaf padamu dengan benar," lanjut Sasuke, "aku menyesali perbuatanku yang membuatmu takut."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ini," ucap Sakura, "sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengenali diriku sendiri... semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk ayah agar melihatku... menyayangiku... namun semuanya... apa yang kudapat?"

Sakura mulai menangis lagi, namun kali ini tidak keras, hanya sisa air mata yang keluar dari emerald-nya, "Semua yang kulakukan sia-sia... aku bahkan ragu, diriku sendiri... yang mana sebenarnya diriku ini?"

"Dengan mengetahu bahwa orang yang kucintai adalah kakakku sendiri... aku menjadi jijik pada diriku sendiri, aku merasa seperti binatang yang sudah mencintai kakakku sendiri, sahabatku pun sekarang menjadi sahabatnya, kakakku menjadi kekasihnya? dan ayahku menjadi ayahnya. Aku melihatnya, wanita cantik itu... aku tahu dia tidak jahat... tapi kenapa aku membencinya? Apa karena dia telah mengambil semuanya dariku? Tidak... akulah yang mengambil semua dari dirinya... dia hanya mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Sedangkan aku hany-"

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura untuk menghentikan gadis itu berbicara dengan ekspresi yang makin pilu. Ciuman Sasuke kini terasa sangat lembut di bibir Sakura, begitu Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "Kalau begitu mulailah lagi... ciptakan dirimu yang baru, buat kembali kehidupanmu yang baru. Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkan? Kau akan membantuku?" tanya Sakura pilu. Namun ekspresi pilu Sakura saat ini terlihat begitu cantik di mata Sasuke.

"Pasti, walau hanya untuk pengganti... aku tidak keberatan."

Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura, kali ini Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan namun mengandung nafsu yang membara. Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Mereka tahu ini adalah hal yang salah, Sakura membutuhkan Sasuke untuk menghiburnya, di sisinya karena Sakura merasa dia tidak lagi mempunyai siapa-siapa, sedangkan Sasuke memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk perasaannya pada Sakura. Dia memanfaatkan perasaan sepi Sakura untuk menerima dirinya.

Mereka berdua menyadari hal ini satu sama lain, namun tidak ada yang mau menghentikan kegiatan penuh nafsu di kamar ini. Sasuke terus menjelajahi tubuh Sakura. Dia mencium bibir dan leher Sakura, bahkan Sasuke sudah membuka kaso Sakura dan menjamah dada kanan Sakura, bagian dada kiri gadis itu kini dilumat oleh Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah namun air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

Sasuke mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah perut Sakura, tangannya tidak lagi menjamah payudara Sakura, kini tangannya tengah memainkan benda sensitive milik Sakura yang tidak lagi tertutup kain.

"Aaahnn~ Sasuke-kun~" Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, menikmati setiap jilatan yang Sasuke mulai di daerah sensitive itu.

Tangan kanan Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke dan tangan kirinya meremas seprai. Sasuke memasukkan tiga jari secara perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa lubang Sakura sudah bisa dimasuki. Merasa sudah terbiasa oleh gerakan keluar masuk jari-jari Sasuke, laki-laki itu kembali akan mencium bibir Sakura, saat dia melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, Sasuke melepaskannya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan lembut dan mencium kening kemudian bibirnya. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di hadapan kewanitaan Sakura. Tahu bahwa Sakura sangat takut, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan merendahkan lagi tubuhnya sehingga bibir Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan menghentikan kegiatan ini, kesempatan untuk membuat Sakura menjadi wanitanya ini tidak akan dia lepas begitu saja.

Sasuke mengangkat pelan kepala Sakura dan menempelkan bibir Sakura pada bahunya, "Jangan gigit bibirmu, gigit saja pundakku."

Sakura mengangguk, begitu Sasuke langsung menusuk lorong milik Sakura. Pemilik rambut soft pink itu dengan reflek menggigit pundak Sasuke dengan kencang sehingga menimbulkan luka dan darah yang mengalir di pundak Sasuke. Menyesuaikan kondisi Sakura, Sasuke mengatur napas dan makin memasukkan miliknya pada milik Sakura.

"Aahhn! Sa~kiitt..."

"Sshhhhh, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan, jangan takut," ucap Sasuke.

Dan ajaib, ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura lebih tenang. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sakura untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Tapi begitu merasa milik Sasuke kembali membesar di dalam tubuhnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk memberi aba-aba pada Sasuke agar meneruskan kegiatannya itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke saat Sasuke memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Desahan demi desahan terdengar di kamar Sasuke. Itachi yang akan memasuki kamar Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu ketika mendengar desahan Sakura yang makin lama makin kencang. Itachi tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka saling memanfaatkan situasi, aku tidak ikut-ikutan kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi," ujar Itachi yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang benar-benar mengubah semua tentang Sakura. Saat kegiatan itu selesai, Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam. Dia membersihkan benihnya yang ia keluarkan di atas perut Sakura. Saat Sasuke membersihkan benihnya dan benih Sakura yang keluar dari kewanitaannya. Sakura tertawa geli.

"Hahaha, Sasuke-kun~ biar aku saja," ucap Sakura merebut tissu basah dari tangan Sasuke.

Sesudah membersihkan tubuh mereka masing-masing, Sakura kembali tidur dan kini lengan Sasuke yang menjadi bantalnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dengan cepat, suara tidur Sakura membuat Sasuke nyaman. Sasuke berani jamin bahwa Sakura sangat lelah lahir dan batin, Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura dan mencium kening wanita itu. Dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi, siapapun jati diri Sakura sebenarnya... dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, perlahan dia mencoba menoleh pada apa yang menindih lengannya. Begitu sadar bahwa Sakura-lah yang kini tidur di sampingnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut. Mengingat Sakura kemarin begitu terpukul dan depresi, bisa melihat wanita itu tertidur lelap begini membuat Sasuke lega. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menghentikan waktu agar bisa terus tetap seperti ini, namun pada kenyataannya Sasuke harus bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke bergerak sangat pelan agar Sakura tidak terbangun, begitu dia berhasil menggantikan lengannya dengan bantal, Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Saat air menyentuh tubuhnya, Sasuke meringis pelan. mencoba melihat apa yang membuatnya meringis di kaca, Sasuke sedikit terkejut ternyata gigitan Sakura di pundaknya meninggalkan bekas yang lumayan perih.

Mendengar suara shower membuat Sakura tersadar dari tidurnya yang lelap, tubuhnya sangat lelah karena mereka melakukan sex untuk kedua kalinya setelah yang pertama Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. menyadari Sasuke tidak ada di tempat tidur dan shower menyala, Sakura ber-asumsi bahwa Sasuke-lah yang berada di kamar mandi. Belum sempat Sakura memakai kembali bajunya, Sasuke sudah keluar dengan memakai celana jeans panjang dan handuk yang meililit di lehernya.

"Pagi," sapa Sasuke.

"Pa-pagi..." sapa Sakura balik sembari menutupi setengah wajahnya memakai selimut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit canggung, "maksudku... tubuhmu dan suasana hatimu."

"Sakit~" jawab Sakura pelan dan terdengar sedikit manja, "itu hal tersakit yang pernah aku lakukan..."

Sasuke duduk di tempat tidur dan mengeringkan rambutnya memakai handuk, saat Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, mata Sakura terbelalak dan mendadak dia menggenggam kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Pundakmu! Astaga... Sasuke-kun maafkan aku~"

"Masih banyak lagi yang kau lakukan padaku," ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan punggungnya.

Mata Sakura makin terbelalak ketika melihat beberapa cakaran yang terdapan di punggung Sasuke, "Curiga jangan-jangan aku bercinta dengan monster."

"Enak saja!" sewot Sakura, "maafkan aku... pasti sakit~"

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang masih sendu dan menatap pundak Sasuke yang terluka membuat suasana sedikit canggung. "Ehm... Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Tentang ucapanmu kemarin... apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? Maksudku... tentang kau yang akan membantuku berubah?"

"Menurutmu? Dengar Sakura, aku bukan tipe orang yang mengatakan hal yang tidak akan bisa kulakukan," jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Maaf... aku hanya ingin memastikan," ujar Sakura yang makin mengeratkan selimutnya, "jadi... apa aku boleh menjadi apapun yang kumau?"

"Apapun itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku boleh menjadi anak pembangkang yang tidak peduli apapun yang aku lakukan akan mencoret nama baik seseorang?" tanya Sakura yang mulai antusias.

Sasuke sedikit mencerna kalimat Sakura yang terdengar sedikit ambigu di telinganya, "Asal kau bisa membedakan mana yang pantas dan tidak."

"Ini menyenangkan," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang mulai ceria. "Aku tidak lagi harus memathu peraturan yang kubuat sendiri untuk menghargainya... ya, walaupun aku sudah melanggarnya satu."

"Melanggarnya? Tentang?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura menenggelamkan kembali setengah wajahnya dibalik selimut, "Melakukan sex dini... denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kelapa Sakura, "Cepat pakai bajumu, hari ini kita beli semua keperluanmu. Kau sudah pasti tidak mau kembali ke istana itu, 'kan?"

Sakura menyengir dan menarik selimut ketika ia berdiri lalu melipat selimut itu pada tubuhnya, "Aku segera mandi!"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Kau harus coba ini! Ini enaaakkk!"

"Aku sudah mencobanya berjuta-juta kali, kau makan saja sendiri."

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tepi jalan sekitar daerah pembelanjaan, tangan kiri Sakura memegang beberapa kantong belanjaan, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mereka membeli keperluan Sakura dari baju, celana, pakaian dalam, kacamata, syal, sepatu dan dress. Tentu saja semua memakai uang Sasuke, janjinya Sakura hanya ingin membeli beberapa potong baju saja, namun begitu sudah sampai toko, Sakura langsung kalap.

"Memang naluri wanita itu belanja, tidak bisa dihilangkan," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke mengambil semua barang yang Sakura pegang dan mengganti dengan tangannya sendiri, "Sekarang ikut aku."

Sakura membalas genggaman Sasuke dan sedikit menyenderkan dirinya pada lengan laki-laki itu, "Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu."

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Tatapan Sakura terpaku pada sosok gadis pirang di hadapannya yang menatapnya penuh dengan kelegaan.

"Sakuraaa! Ya Tuhan Sakura... syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa~"

"Ino..."

Ino menatap Sasuke dan menggerakan bibirnya membentuk kalimat 'terima kasih' dan usahanya itu tertangkap baik oleh otak Sasuke, laki-laki itu hanya menaikkan kepalanya sedikit seolah menjawab ini bukan masalah besar. Saat Sakura melepas pelukan Ino.

"Sakura aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat itu, aku-"

"Cukup Ino... jangan diteruskan..." potong Sakura, "aku mengerti kondisinya," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh syukurlaaah~"

"Apa tidak lebih baik kita duduk saja daripada berdiri di tengah-tengah begini?" usul Shino yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Mereka menempati tempat yang nyaman, sofa yang rendah dan pesanan kopi serta latte yang mereka pesan sudah datang. Sambil menikmati minuman dengan santai, Shino mulai berbicara.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menemukannya, Sasuke."

"Ah tidak, bukan Sasuke-kun yang menemukanku, tapi Shikamaru," jawab Sakura.

"Shikamaru? laki-laki berambut nanas itu?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, dia menemukanku saat aku... bisa dibilang bunuh diri di pantai?" ujar Sakura yang bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau apa?!" ucap Ino terkejut.

"Kemarin aku depresi, Shikamaru menarikku dan mengajaku ke tempatnya," ucap Sakura lagi dengan cepat.

"Mengajakmu ke tempatnya?" tanya Shino bingung, "waw, hal ini membuatku kaget, Shikamaru bukan tipe orang yang akan membiarkan orang masuk ke apartemennya. Bahkan kami tidak bisa masuk kalau bukan bersama dia."

"Mungkin saat itu dia kasihan melihatku," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke san Shino mencuri pandang satu sama lain, memberi kode bahwa ada yang aneh di sini. Namun Sasuke tidak terlalu lama bertatapan dengan Shino, karena itu Sasuke lebih memilih mengambil kopi dan meminumnya. Ino menyangga dagu-nya memakai satu tangannya, "Jadi sekarang kau tinggal di rumah Sasuke?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

"Berani macam-macam, kubunuh kau Uchiha," geram Ino yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersedak.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelas seperti semula, "Jadi, ada kabar baru?" tanya Sasuke pada Shino.

"Sejak kedatangan Karin, presiden tidak pernah lagi meninggalkan istana, dia juga lebih sering memanggil Karin untuk pergi bersama. Sikapnya pada Karin jauh lebih lembut," jawab Shino.

"Sakura maafkan aku," ucap Ino lagi pada Sakura yang kini sedikit memurung.

"Tidak Ino, ini bukan salahmu," jawab Sakura lembut, "bagaimana dengan... Sai?"

Saat Sakura menyebut nama Sai, ada perasaan cemburu dalam hati Sasuke. Mereka memang sudah bercinta, Sasuke dan Sakura yang melakukan sex dengan memanfaatkan situasi keadaan. Sasuke memanfaatkan situasi Sakura yang butuh seseorang disampingnya, memanfaatkan perasaan wanita itu yang sedang terpuruk, namun Sasuke melakukan itu semua dengan perasaan sayang. Sedangkan Sakura... Sakura memanfaatkan ketulusan Sasuke untuk menemaninya, mendukungnya yang saat ini butuh seseorang untuk membangkitkan semangatnya.

Bisa dibilang... mereka melakukan Simbiosis Mutualisme.

"Sai tidak tinggal di istana, setelah kau pergi... Sai pun pergi," jawab Ino.

"Ooohh," Sakura kembali menunduk. Menyadari ekspresi Sakura kembali sendu, Sasuke menggenggam tangan wanita itu, "apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Melihat tindakan Sasuke membuat Ino dan Shino sedikit kaget, sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi akrab begini?

"Ino," panggil Sakura dengan tatapan serius, "aku memutuskan untuk membuang diriku yang lama, aku ingin menjadi Sakura yang baru, bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu memathu semua peraturan dan melakukan segalanya demi membuat sang presiden bangga. Aku yang sekarang adalah aku yang baru."

Terlihat pancaran yang berbeda dari sorot mata Sakura, Ino tahu hal ini... Sakura, sebelumnya tidak pernah membuat suatu keputusan atas keinginannya sendiri. Tapi sekarang... gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita ini berubah total. Walaupun benci, tapi Ino harus mengakuinya bahwa perubahan Sakura ini salah satu pengaruh dari Sasuke.

"Ini keputusanmu, aku mendukungmu sepenuh hati," jawab Ino.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka melanjutkan percakapan dengan topik yang lebih ringan, seperti Sakura yang menggoda Ino yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Shino. Namun Ino mengelaknya dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah. Mereka tidak tahu, sampai kapan masa-masa seperti ini bisa damai.

Itachi masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen dan laptopnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia berusaha mencari kenyataan yang belum juga ditemukan, dirinya hampir frustasi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya dan Asuma dulu, apa hubungannya dengan Sakura yang bukan anak kandung presiden, kenapa sang ayah memberikan Memory Card yang merupakan identitas asli Sakura pada anak itu sendiri?

Seketika Itachi terpikir seseorang... seseorang yang dapat membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Mau tidak mau, Itachi harus menghubunginya. Walaupun ada kemungkinan orang itu tidak akan mau memberi tahu hal yang sebenarnya, tapi Itachi yakin... dia pasti bisa membantu walau sedikit.

"Ada apa memanggilku ke tempat seperti ini?" ujar sosok laki-laki pada Itachi.

Kini mereka berada di suatu bar yang tidak terlalu terkenal di Tokyo, Itachi memakai kemeja biasa dan kacamata baca yang tidak minus.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Sai," ucap Itachi.

"Lucu... Black Dragon meminta bantuan padaku," sindir Sai.

"Bisa kita kesampingkan dulu tentang latar belakang kita?" pinta Itachi dengan serius, "aku ingin tahu, apa hubungannya Sakura dan Eagle?"

Sai menatap tajam dan sinis pada Itachi, "Apa untungnya bagiku memberitahukan semua itu padamu?"

"Kau kuizinkan bertemu dengan Sakura... adikmu tinggal di rumahku sekarang."

Sai terdiam, dia bukan laki-laki bodoh yang tidak mengira kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, pihak Black Dragon pasti akan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya... apapun itu caranya.

"Sakura..." Sai mulai berucap sambil menggoyangkan gelas yang berisikan martini itu, "dia orang penting bagi kami... bagi Eagle."

"Jadi dia bukan adikmu?" tebak Itachi.

Sai tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, "Dia adikku... adik kandungku satu-satunya yang baru saja kuketahui kenyataannya."

Itachi menebak bahwa Sai juga baru mengetahui bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan darah, Sai meminum martini-nya kemudian menatap Itachi, "Aku harus membawanya."

"Apa? Tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa membawanya ke tempat Eagle, mereka akan membunuh Sakura!"

Sai mengerutkan keningnya seolah bingung apa yang Itachi bicarakan, "Apa kau tidak mengerti ucapanku tadi? Sakura orang penting bagi Eagle, bagaimana mungkin Eagle ingin membunuhnya?"

Itachi terdiam kemudian menganalisa, satu hal kesimpulan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari percakapan ini, "Sakura... anak kandung Asuma?" tebak Itachi.

Sai tersenyum sinis, "Hampir benar."

"Hampir?"

"Sepertinya ayahmu tidak menceritakan apa-apa sebelum dia pergi, hah?" tebak Sai.

"Apa ada yang bisa kutukar dengan informasi yang ingin kudapatkan?"

Sai menyeringai, "Tidak perlu meminta... karena setelah kuceritakan ini... kau akan dengan mudah mengembalikan Sakura padaku."

Malam semakin larut, Sakura mondar-mandir di ruangan tempat Sasuke kini berhadapan dengan laptopnya. Menyadari tingkah wanita itu, Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan menghentikan kegiatannya, menutup laptopnya dan membuka kacamatanya.

"Masuklah."

Sakura menyengir kecil dan memasuki ruangan itu pelan-pelan. Menutup pintu kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke. Sakura sudah memakai piyama tidurnya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa saat ini mereka seperti... ayah dan anak?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng... aku... hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura sambil memainkan beberapa benda yang terdapat di atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan memutar kursinya ke kanan dan kiri, melihat Sakura yang masih tidak memandangnya membuat Sasuke ingin menanyakan tentang perasaan wanita itu saat ini. Sasuke tahu, ini terlalu terburu-buru tapi jauh di dalam diri Sasuke... dia sangat takut kehilangan Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Ng?" Sakura menjawab dan akhirnya kini menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya bisa memandangi wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat senang, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia lihhat kemarin. Sakura bagaikan mayat hidup saat itu, dan Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Tentang malam itu-"

"Sasuke?" suara Itachi membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melempar laptop pada kakaknya itu, "oh, Sakura hai."

"Hai," sapa Sakura balik, "baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii."

"Malam," sapa Itachi kembali, saat Sakura sudah pergi dan menutup kembali pintunya, "waw, seperti merasa punya adik perempuan."

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Kau sepertinya kesal, apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" tanya Itachi yang menggoda sang adik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kesal, "Hahaha, baiklah langsung pada intinya saja," ucap Itachi yang menduduki meja, "tadi aku bertemu dengan Sai." Melihat wajah Sasuke mengeras dan akan berteriak, "jangan marah, aku punya banyak informasi yang sangat penting."

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, menunggu Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sakura... dia anak kandung Asuma, mantan sahabat ayah dulu yang berkhianat pada Black Dragon."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Apa?!"

"Dan Sai adalah kakak satu ayah beda ibu dengan Sakura," lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi... mereka beda ibu?"

Itachi mengangguk dan menatap Sasuke dengan seksama, entah apakah dia harus mengatakan hal ini atau tidak, "Dan misteri dibalik kenapa ayah menyerahkan memory card pada Sakura, mengapa dulu ayah sering mengunjungi Sakura... mengapa ibu terbunuh dan siapa yang menyuruh membunuh ibu... itu semua terjawab malam ini."

"Woah, woaah, woaah! Satu-satu kak, pelan-pelan agar aku bisa mencerna semuanya dengan baik," pinta Sasuke.

Itachi menghela napas dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi jendela, "Sasuke, dengarkan apa yang kuucapkan hari ini, apapun yang kukatakan... aku harap kau bisa mengambil keputusan sesuai apa yang kupikirkan."

Sasuke mengangguk dan Itachi meneruskan, "Eagle mengincar Sakura, karena mereka membutuhkan kornea mata Sakura dan sidik jarinya untuk membuka sebuah pintu di Italy. Saat Sakura bayi, kakeknya yang sangat menyayanginya itu membawa Sakura ke tempat itu dan membuat sebuah ruangan dengan isi harta yang luar biasa tak ternilai. Harta itu adalah miliknya, Ayah... dan presiden."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Itachi, "Sebelum Black Dragon pecah dan lahirnya Eagle, hubungan antara Asuma, ayah dan presiden sangat dekat. Sampai akhirnya terpecah karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena Asuma telah menghamili seorang wanita yang pada akhirnya dibunuh karena tidak mau menyerahkan anaknya, wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya sendiri."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tubuhnya sedikit bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau bercanda, 'kan?!"

Itachi menatap pilu pada adiknya, "Ibu adalah ibu kandung Sakura. Dan kenapa Sakura bisa berada di tangan presiden... mereka bertiga, Asuma, ayah dan sang presiden mempunyai perjanjian sendiri."

"Sang presiden sangat ketakutan kalau putrinya nanti akan dalam bahaya, maka dari itu dia menitipkan putri kandungnya di panti asuhan, atas kesepakatan... akhirnya Sakura dirawat oleh presiden, Asuma menyetujuinya karena berpikir suatu saat bisa menggantikan posisi presiden itu."

Sasuke masih mencermati setiap kata yang Itachi lontarkan, dirinya menegang, matanya mengeras seakan ingin sekali menghancurkan barang disekitarnya.

"Siapa yang membunuh ibu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

"..." Itachi sempat ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia memberitahu adiknya, "pesuruh presiden."

Mendengar jawaban Itachi membuat Sasuke semakin panas, "BRENGSEK!"

"Pelankan suaramu," pinta Itachi, "ibu terpaksa harus dibunuh agar mau menyerahkan Sakura. Sasuke, ingat saat hampir setahun ibu diasingkan oleh ayah dengan alasan mengidap penyakit menular?"

Sasuke terdiam, sorot matanya penuh dengan amarah, "Itu hanya alasan belaka agar kita tidak tahu bahwa ibu sedang mengandung?" tebak Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali, dan sekarang... kenapa Eagle meminta kembali Sakura itu karena sang kakek sedang sekarat, mereka membutuhkan tubuh Sakura untuk-"

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan kuserahkan! Tidak akan pernah!"

Itachi menyeringai, "Itu baru adikku. Aku juga tidak akan menyerahkannya, sekarang kita tahu ternyata pihak presiden yang mengutus pembunuh untuk membunuh ibu, Asuma ayah kandung Sakura yang juga anak dari ibu kandung kita... rumit, ya?"

"Apa kau yakin ini semua bisa dipercaya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yakin, tidak ada kebohongan dari sorot mata Sai saat mengucapkannya," jawab Itachi, "hanya saja... kita bisa mengatakan tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura... tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Aku akan mengurungnya di sini bila perlu!"

"Kau ingin Sakura merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat dia di istana itu?" ujar Itachi ketus, "bagaimanapun juga kita harus mendiskusikannya dengan Sakura."

"Tapi-"

"Sasuke, aku punya rencana bagus," potong Itachi, "kau tahu sendiri... kita berasal dari keluarga yang penuh dengan tumpah darah. Perbuatan presiden dulu pada ibu... kita tidak mungkin membiarkannya tenang begitu saja bukan?"

"Balas dendam?" tebak Sasuke.

"Harus lebih kejam," sambung Itachi.

"Caranya?"

Itachi menyeringai kembali, "Cara ini... kita hanya bisa bertaruh pada takdir. Tadi aku bernegosiasi pada Sai, imbalannya karena telah memberikanku informasi ini adalah... mengizinkannya untuk membawa Sakura pergi ke hongkong."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak dan kini tubuhnya beranjak dari duduknya dengan gebrakan meja yang kencang, "KAU GILA?!"

"Sasuke... ini demi balas dendam ibu," pinta Itachi.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Sakura pergi ke Hongkong begitu saja dengan Sai. Dengan mengetahui dirinya adalah satu rahim dengan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke stress, apalagi mereka sudah melakukan sex. Tapi yang benar-benar membuatnya cukup tertekan adalah keputusan Itachi yang mengizinkan Sai membawa Sakura pergi. Hal itu... bisa sangat membuat Sasuke kehilangan Sakura.

Sakura kini termenung di dalam kamarnya, sejak terjadinya hubungan intim dengan Sasuke, wanita yang kini memeluk bantalnya tersenyum dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, memang dulu dia berpacaran dengan Sai... tapi perasaan nyaman dan hangat ini baru pertama kali Sakura rasakan.

Dan perasaan itu muncul setiap kali Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

"Apa aku menyukainya?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Tapi ini terlalu cepat bukan? Itulah yang Sakura rasakan... dia tidak mau perasaannya ini hanyalah sesaat atau terbawa suasana. Sakura ingin meyakinkannya besok, dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

Sejak terkuaknya identitas Sakura saat itu, Sasuke mencari waktu yang tepat bagaimana cara memberitahu wanita yang kini tinggal di tempatnya. Setiap kali dia ingin memberitahunya, selalu ada halangan atau Sasuke yang tidak tega ketika melihat wajah ceria Sakura yang menatapnya. Itachi mengatakan, apabila Sasuke tidak sanggup mendiskusikan ini semua dengan Sakura, maka dialah yang akan turun tangan, namun Sasuke menolaknya, dia lebih ingin memberitahu sendiri pada Sakura daripada Itachi yang harus angkat bicara.

Sasuke membuka kamar Sakura, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok wanita itu dimana-mana. Kamar mandinya pun terbuka, sekarang sudah siang dan lagi-lagi Sakura bolos sekolah, sejak kejadian yang menimpa dirinya Sakura bersi keras menolak apabila Sasuke atau Itachi menyuruhnya untuk pergi sekolah. Saat Sasuke ingin mencari ke tempat lain, dia berpapasan dengan salah satu pelayan.

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada pelayan wanita yang baru saja membersihkan kamarnya.

"I-iya tuan... tadi aku melihatnya di halaman belakang bersama tuan Shikamaru."

Kening Sasuke mengerut, sedang apa Shikamaru di sini dan kenapa Sakura tidak memberitahunya tentang kedatangan laki-laki itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju halaman belakang, saat itu darahnya mulai memanas ketika dia melihat adegan apa yang sedang terjadi di halaman.

Shikamaru yang sedang mengajari Sakura menembak, merangkul bahkan bisa dibilang sudah dalam posisi memeluk dari belakang. Shikamaru berbisik di telinga Sakura dan wanita itu hanya mengangguk lalu melepaskan tembakan ke sasaran. Melihat tembakannya berhasil, terlihat Sakura melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Shikamaru sambil terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih.

Okay, adegan itu sudah cukup. Kini Sasuke harus menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka merubah pelukan itu menjadi tahap bercinta di taman.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura riang, "coba tebak! Shikamaru mengajariku bagaimana cara menggunakan pistol ini, aku senang sekali, dia bahkan-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke merebut pistol di tangan Sakura, "Ini bukan mainan anak kecil! Ini bahaya! Kautahu itu!"

"Iya... tapi-"

"Masuk ke dalam!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal, karena tidak bisa melawan Sasuke yang terlihat marah maka dari itu Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa-apaan kau! Mengajarinya menembak?! Kau ingin membuat Sakura menjadi salah satu dari kita?!" geram Sasuke.

"Lebih bagus kan? Dari pada dia berpikir dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lebih baik aku mengajarkan sesuatu yang dapat dia lakukan nantinya... sesuatu yang berguna," ucap Shikamaru penuh dengan nada sindiran.

"Jangan libatkan dia dari perkumpulan mafia ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Mau tidak mau, dia sudah terlibat," jawab Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghela napas, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Shikamaru yang kepintarannya melewati manusia biasa, "Ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menjenguk tunanganku," jawab Shikamaru menyeringai kecil. Saat Shikamaru mengucapkan kata 'tunangan' Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang mengantam kepalanya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak bahwa Sakura ingin membatalkan tunangan itu dan ingin menjadi Sakura yang baru.

"Shikamaru... tentang Sakura..."

"Aa... dia sudah menceritakannya padaku," potong Shikamaru sambil mengambil rokok di saku-nya, setelah dia menyalakan rokok itu dan menghembuskan asapnya, "makanya aku membantunya mencari jati dirinya yang baru."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, mengatur emosinya agar tidak terbakar cemburu, "Tidak perlu, cukup aku saja."

Shikamaru menaikan satu alisnya, "Dengan cara mengurungnya?" sindirnya dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" geram Sasuke mencengkram baju Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada pelan dan dingin, "kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya, kau mulau menyayanginya dan ingin memonopoli dirinya untuk dirimu sendiri, kau bahkan rela mengurungnya agar tidak ada orang yang mengambilnya."

Sasuke tertegun oleh ucapan Shikamaru yang seratus persen benar, Shikamaru hebat... dia bahkan bisa menebak rencana Sasuke tentang Sakura, "Katakan kalau aku salah," sindir Shikamaru.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, "Jangan kaupikir aku tidak tahu tujuanmu."

Shikamaru hanya diam dan merapikan baju yang baru saja dicengkram, "Kaupikir aku tidak tahu... kau bermuka dua, masih abu-abu antara pihak Black Dragon... atau Eagle."

"Aku tidak peduli tanggapan-mu... atau kalian padaku, loyalitasku hanya kutujukan pada Fugaku-san. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ingin sekali Sasuke mengacak-acak tempat itu sekarang juga, namun dia teringat akan Sakura yang tadi dia bentak. Dan Sasuke merasa harus meminta maaf pada wanita itu, karena Sakura kalau marah sangat susah untuk kembali normal.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan menemukan Sakura sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak tidur, hanya berbaring sambil melamun, entah apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sakura menoleh, namun begitu melihat sosok Sasuke... Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dia membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela napas kecil melihat kelakuan Sakura yang sedang marah padanya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan duduk di kasur wanita itu, Sakura tahu dan dia merasa bahwa Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, namun dia tetap tidak mau membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku membentakmu tadi," ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf ini cukup membuat Sakura terkejut, karena seingat Sakura... Sasuke itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa minta maaf walaupun dia punya kesalahan. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya mnejadi duduk.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh minta maaf?" tanya Sakura seolah tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakan untuk kedua kalinya," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak suka kau membentakku di depan orang seperti tadi, itu sama saja kau mempermalukanku," ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Aku... hanya kesal melihatmu begitu dengan dengan Shikamaru," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih dan menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu, "Tapi dia tunanganku."

Lagi... mendengar kata 'tunangan' membuat Sasuke emosi... sangat emosi.

"Putuskan saja! Lagipula kau tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan anggota presiden, buat apa melanjutkan pertunangan itu?!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Sudah akan kulakukan... tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti tahu!"

"Sasuke-kun... "

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Mereka saling debat, dan semakin lama mereka berdebat, Sasuke semakin emosi namun ekspresinya terlihat pilu... dan Sakura benci melihat laki-laki di hadapannya ber-ekspresi seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa menolaknya?!"

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Kaupikir aku menginginkannya? Kau harus tegas! Kalau tidak bisa-bisa kau benar-benar menikah dengannya!"

"Aku tidak berniat..."

"Lalu apa susahnya?!"

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak mengerti..."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Yang kutahu di sini adalah kau yang tidak bisa menolak Shikamaru... kenapa?! Oh, biar kutebak, kau mulai menyukainya karena dialah yang telah menyelamatkanmu saat itu, benar 'kan?!"

"Tidak... Sasuke-kun jangan begini..."

"Kalau kau memang begitu berat untuk menolak, maka-"

Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium laki-laki itu untuk menutup mulutnya yang terus berbicara menuduhnya macam-macam, Sakura sangat tahu, walaupun Sasuke berkata kejam seperti itu, namun Sasuke tidak berniat menyakiti Sakura karena bisa dilihat dari ekspresi Sasuke yang seolah takut kehilangan Sakura. Begitu ciuman itu Sakura lepas, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku tidak menyukainya..." ucap Sakura yang kini menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke, "jangan ber-ekspresi seperti tadi lagi~"

Sasuke terdiam, merasakan setiap sentuhan yang Sakura berikan di wajahnya, "Lalu... siapa yang kau suka?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, melihat ekspresi Sakura... Sasuke sudah mengerti dan dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa harus Sakura melihat senyumannya. "Kau berani sekali menciumku," ledek Sasuke.

.

.

Sosok laki-laki itu mencium gadis berambut pirang dengan sangat lembut, terlihat bagaimana sang gadis merespon ciuman lembut itu dengan menjambak pelan rambut sang laki-laki yang kini membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas kasur.

"Eenngh~" gadis itu mulai mendesah saat laki-laki itu menjilat telinga sampai lehernya.

Laki-laki itu mulai meraba dada sang gadis dan membuat gadis itu makin mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Aahhh~"

Namun sayang kegiatan itu harus terhenti karena ponsel sang gadis berdering. Saat gadis itu akan mengambil ponselnya, tangan yang sudah terarah ke benda kecil itu, sang pemuda yang biasanya memakai kacamata hitam itu menarik kembali tangan gadis di bawahnya dan menahannya ke atas kepala gadis itu sendiri. Pemuda itu mulai membuka kancing seragam gadis itu satu persatu... sampai ponselnya sendiri lah yang berdering.

"Arrghh!" Pemuda itu menggerang dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

_"Shino, ini aku Sakura. Apa Ino ada bersamamu? Aku telepon ke ponselnya tidak dijawab."_

Shino memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada gadis yang sedang berbaring di bawahnya, "Y-ya Sakura, ada apa?" sapa Ino sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Ino, mau temani aku ke toko buku? Aku ingin membeli novel, Sasuke tidak bisa menemaniku karena ada urusan dengan Itachi-nii."

"Oh, iya bisa... aku dan Shino akan menemuimu di toko buku biasa atau kau mau kami jemput?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Shino yang kini memakai kacamatanya kembali.

_"Oh kita bertemu langsung di sana saja."_

_"Tidak! Suruh mereka yang menjemputmu."_

_"Tapi Sasuke-kun, jaraknya lebih dekat kalau mereka langsung kesana."_

_"Turuti aku atau kau tidak boleh pergi."_

_"Ish! Kau jahat!"_

Mendengar mereka berdebat membuat Ino terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah Sakura, kami jemput kau saja, aku siap-siap sekarang ya."

_"Ng, terima kasih Ino, dan maaf merepotkanmu."_

Ino menutup ponselnya dan menatap Shino dengan tatapan minta maaf, "Aku janji lain waktu tidak akan ada yang ganggu."

Shino bangkit setelah mencium kening Ino dengan lembut, "Ayo siap-siap sebelum raja iblis itu mengamuk."

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sangat overprotektif, dia bahkan gampang sekali cemburu. Jangankan sama orang lain, aku berada di kamar Itachi-nii saja dia marah-marah!"

"Hahaha, sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu ya," ujar Ino sambil menikmati green tea-nya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafe, sehabis Sakura membeli beberapa novel kesukaannya mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol di cafe sampai Sasuke selesai dari urusannya dan menjemput Sakura di situ.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang begitu padaku," ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa meng-ekspresikan perasaannya," sambung Shino.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah loh melihat Itachi-nii membawa perempuan, dia itu punya pacar tidak sih? Bagaimana kalau Itachi-nii aku jodohkan saja dengnmu, Ino," usul Sakura.

"Uhuk! UHuk!" Shino tersedak minumannya.

"Aahh-Hahaha.. Sakura... tidak perlu," ucap Ino canggung sambil melirik Shino.

"Loh? Kenapa? Kau juga sedang tidak berkencan dengan seseorang kan?" tanya Sakura tanpa menyadari ekspresi Shino yang kini mulai jengkel.

"Sakura... aku tidak menyukai Itachi, lagipula aku sedang menyukai orang lain," jawab Ino canggung.

Bukannya mereka ingin merahasiakan hubungan yang terjadi pada Ino dan Shino. Hanya saja, Ino tidak mau kalau sampai Sakura merasa kesepian kalau mereka memberi tahu Sakura bahwa mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau sukai? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu..." sebelum Ino menjawab, mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat dua sosok yang sangat dia kenal masuk ke dalam cafe yang mereka singgahi.

Sakura langsung menunduk secara reflek, melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menunduk membuat Ino dan Shino bingung, "Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino.

Melihat kemana arah mata Sakura tertuju, Shino mengikutinya. Ternyata Sakura melihat Sai dan Karin yang kini memesan minuman pada pelayan yang menghampiri mereka, Shino menatap Sakura kembali, "Mau pindah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali pada posisi duduk sampai akhirnya mata Sai mendapatkan sosok Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, eksrepsi Sakura terlihat pilu dan Ino tidak suka melihatnya. Karin yang melihat Sai memandangi Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan ke arah wanita berambut soft pink itu, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Sai panik.

"Boleh aku gabung di sini?" tanya Karin pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap KArin dengan tatapan bingung, sampai akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. Karin duduk di samping Sakura sedangkan Sai mengambil kursi tambahan untuk berada di dekat mereka.

"Tidak menyangka kita bertemu di sini," ucap Karin pada Sakura.

"Ng," jawab Sakura singkat.

Karin tersenyum ramah dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Sakura... maafkan aku, maaf aku belum sempat minta maaf secara benar padamu."

"Tidak apa, tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan," jawab Sakura yang sedikit melepaskan genggaman Karin.

"Aku sudah bicara pada ayah untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Katanya dia sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk menikahkanmu dengan Shikamaru," ucap Karin.

"Janji pada seseorang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Karin menatap Sai untuk memberitahu Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura..." Sai berucap dengan tatapan serius dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman, "ikutlah bersamaku ke Hongkong."

"Apa?!" saat ini Ino-lah yang teriak.

"Ini sangan penting... kakek ingin menemuimu," ujar Sai.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Kakek? Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau aku punya keluarga selain dirimu," sindir Sakura ketus.

"Beliau sakit parah," sambung Sai yang kini benar-benar seperti memohon, "dan permintaan yang selalu dilontarkannya adalah ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tunggu dulu Sai, kau tidak bisa meminta Sakura tentang hal itu begitu saja!" protes Ino.

"Tadinya Sai ingin mengabaikannya," ucap Karin, "namun ayah mereka saat ini kebingungan dengan tingkah kakek yang semakin lama semakin aneh."

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka," ujar Sakura ketus.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang egois membuat Sai sedikit kesal, akhirnya dia beranjak dari duduknya, namun sebelum pergi Sai kembali memandang Sakura yang kini juga memandangnya, "Baiklah kalau itu ego-mu, hanya saja sudah seminggu lebih kakek menyebut namamu sampai menangis dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo Karin, kita pulang."

Karin beranjak dan sedikit membungkuk pada Sakura, "Tolong dipertimbangkan, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam dan kini menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya.

"Sakura... " Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura, "apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu."

"Aku benci mereka," gumam Sakura pilu, "aku benci presiden, aku benci Sai..."

Saat Ino akan bangkit dan pindah ke samping Sakura, tubuhnya dihentikan oleh Shino karena saat ini Sasuke sudah datang dengan mobilnya dan memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Sasuke," sapa Shino.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, sadar akan keadaan Sakura yang terdiam dengan wajah yang sedih dan kesal membuat Sasuke melirik Ino dan Shino seolah bertanya ada apa dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, "dan jangan coba-coba membohongiku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan menarik lengan jaket hitam yang dia kenakan, "Tadi Sai datang kesini bersama Karin."

"Apa? Lalu apa mereka mempermalukanmu? Apa aku harus menghajar mereka?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sai bilang..." Sakura memejamkan matanya, "Kakek ingin bertemu denganku."

"..." Sasuke terdiam, ini sama dengan apa yang Itachi katakan padanya saat itu. Suatu saat nanti... Sakura akan pergi dari sisinya, dari dunianya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi ke Hongkong bersamanya!" geram Sasuke.

Sakura merengut dan menatap Sasuke bingung, "Tapi aku tidak bilang padamu bahwa Sai mengajakku ke Hongkong."

Sasuke membatu saat Sakura mengatakan itu. Ketahuan... apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan akhirnya terbongkar.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku harap kau tidak menutupi apa-apa dari kami," ucap Ino.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sasuke mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi dan Sai di club malam saat itu. Mendengar cerita Sasuke membuat Ino, Shino dan Sakura terbelalak. Ditambah, Sasuke menyembunyikannya selama seminggu dari Sakura. Mengetahui bahwa mereka satu ibu... Sasuke tetap membiarkan Sakura menciumnya... Sakura merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Saat Sasuke selesai menceritakan semuanya, Sakura tidak berbicara apa-apa, dirinya tetap terdiam seolah menjadi boneka hidup. Kenyataan yang Sasuke berikan padanya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya shock. Kemarin dia mengetahui Sai adalah kakaknya, sekarang dia mendapatkan berita lagi bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi adalah persaudaraan satu ibu.

Sampai Sasuke dan Sakura pulang, sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka satu kata pun. Shino dan Ino pun yang pisah jalan tidak berkata apa-apa. Masalah ini terlalu rumit.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun pada Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang menjadi dingin padanya membuat Sasuke risih dan takut. Dan benar saja, apa yang dia takutkan itu benar-benar terjadi, saat ini Sasuke datang ke kamar Sakura dan melihat wanita itu tengah membereskan pakaiannya.

"Mau kemana kau!" bentak Sasuke.

"Pindah, setidaknya ke tempat dimana aku tidak dibohongi ataupun dibodohi," jawab Sakura sarkastik.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini, bahaya di luar sana!"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sakura, "aku tidak peduli."

Sakura kembali memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas besar. Sasuke menarik tas Sakura dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, "Kau dengar kata-kataku!"

"Kau yangd engar kata-kataku! Mau sampai kapan kau selalu menyembunyikan kenyataanku?! Apa aku tidak berhak mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya?! HAH!"

"Aku mencari saat yang tepat, Sakura."

"Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat?! Setelag Sai mengatakan bahwa kakekku sekarat! Kau yang membuatku berpikir aku tidak punya keluarga, kau yang membuatku berpikir untuk membenci mereka!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud!"

"Sudahlah! Aku muak!" Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Sakuraa!"

Panggilan Sasuke diabaikan oleh Sakura. Wanita itu kini keluar tanpa mempedulikan cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mendung. Sakura berjalan keluar menuju jalanan, dia butuh menjernihkan pikirannya. Dulu saat dia mencintai Sai, ternyata Sai adalah kakaknya. Dan saat bertemu dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura berhasil membuang perasaannya pada Sai jauh-jauh.

Namun kini setelah Sakura sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke... dengan entengnya dia mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah saudara satu ibu. Sakura sangat stress memikirkan semua ini. Sepanjang Sakura berjalan, akhirnya Sakura tiba pada suatu tempat yang penuh dengan perkumpulan laki-laki bertato, minuman keras dan wanita yang sedang mereka jamah.

"I-ini dimana?" gumam Sakura.

"Sakura-chaann?!"

Sakura menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya, "Naruto?"

"Kau sedang apa disini? Ini bukan tempatmu, ayo pulang... kalau Sasuke tahu-"

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" tolak Sakura saat mendengar nama Sasuke keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Sakura menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis, "Aku benci pada mereka, aku benci mereka semua," ucap Sakura, "dengan seenaknya mereka bilang bahwa aku adalah sudara mereka, bahwa aku mempunyai keluarga yang menungguku, bahwa aku ini bukan anak ayahku, aku ini adiknya, aku ini-"

"Woaah, wooah, wooah. Sakura pelan-pelan, ayo ceritakan padaku, kita ke taman," ajak Naruto.

Saat mereka sampai di taman, Naruto membelikannya minuman kaleng rasa starberry. Sakura menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai cerita yang Sasuke katakan di cafe tadi. Bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari ibu Sasuke dan Itachi, bahwa dirinya adalah adik Sai dan segala kerumitan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku kasih pendapatku?" ujar Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk, "aku tahu kalau Sakura-chan sangat stress memikirkan hal ini, dan kau juga masih shock atas kejadiaan minggu lalu."

Sakura mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dengan seksama, "Kautahu? Dulu saat kau menghilang, Sasuke mencarimu kemana-mana ditengah hujan yang deras, dia sangat frustasi saat tidak berhasil menemukanmu. Aku... baru melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, Sasuke yang benar-benar khawatir pada seseorang... dan orang itu adalah kamu, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi... dia seolah tidak apa-apa bahwa kita adalah-"

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah pernah dengar kalau Sasuke itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa meng-ekspresikan perasaannya?" tanya Naruto pelan-pelan pada Sakura, "aku sangat mengenal Sasuke... dan yang kutahu... Sasuke sangat amat mencintaimu, dia menyayangimu seolah kau adalah segalanya bagi dia."

Sakura terkejut ketike mendengar pendapat Naruto, bolehkan dia percaya pada apa yang Naruto katakan barusan? Bolehkah dia berharap bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya?

"Sekarang, bisakah kau berpikir berada di posisi Sasuke? Bagaimana die berpikir untuk memberitahumu tentang semua ini? Dengan urusan Black Dragon yang sangat berat, Sasuke harus memikirkanmu juga, dan bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu bahwa kau keluar dari rahim yang sama?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, "aku yakin perasaanmu saat ini jauh lebih kecil dariapda perasaan Sasuke padamu."

Sakura mulai berpikir, ucapan Naruto ada benarnya.

"Namun bukan berarti kau harus menurut apa yang Sasuke ucapkan padamu," lanjut Naruto, "bagaimanapun juga kau masih punya keluarga, Sakura-chan... bersyukurlah akan hal itu."

Sakura kini berjalan pelan menuju rumah Sasuke, pikirannya terus menerus berputar pada apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. Sesekali Sakura menendang batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Begitu ia merasa hujan sudah turun dan makin lama makin deras, Sakura berlari kencang sampai dia berada di depan gerbang rumah Uchiha. Begitu Sakura berhasil memasuki halaman Uchiha, sayang dirinya sudah kebasahan. Sakura melihat sekeliling, tidak ada satu mobil yang terdapat di halaman yang luas ini.

"Apa mereka semua pergi?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura membuka pintu dan kaget ketika melihat sosok Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sangat emosi berdiri di ruang tamu. Sakura sedikit gemetar antara takut dan dingin, namun Sasuke yang menghampirinya kini membuat langkah Sakura semakin lama semakin memundur dan akhirnya tubuhnya menyentuh pintu kembali.

"Dari mana kau!" bentak Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi sangat mudah emosi.

"A-aku dari..."

"Tempat Sai? Atau Shikamaru? Hah! Segitu kau kecewanya padaku sampai-sampai kau meminta kenyamanan dari mereka," ucap Sasuke merendahkan.

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, kalimat Sasuke sangat menyakiti hatinya. Merasa kesal pada kalimat Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menjauhkan diri Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan Sai, puas?!"

"Sudah kuduga," geram Sasuke, "kau senang ,'kan aku tidak mengejarmu?! HAH!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Aahh! Sakit! Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa yang kauperbuat dengannya?!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, Saat berhasil melepaskan genggaman Sasuke pada lengannya, Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah kamarnya, saat Sakura akan menutup pintu kamarnya, Sasuke menahannya.

Sasuke memaksa masuk dan menutup pintu Sakura, juga diam-diam menguncinya.

"Kau ingin menguji kesabaranku berapa lama, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke yang berjalan pelan menuju Sakura.

Saat ini Sakura sangat ketakutan, diirnya gemetar melihat ekspresi marah Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura lalu menghimpitnya ke tembok.

"Akh!" rintih Sakura.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan Sai!" bentak Sasuke.

Sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya Sakura menangis, dia takut... sangat takut pada Sasuke... namun Sakura tetap harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kalau tidak mau membuat laki-laki itu marah lebih lanjut, "Aku akan ikut dengannya ke Hongkong!" jawab Sakura sambil membentak.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, cengkramannya semakin kencang.

"Aku akan ikut dengannya agar jauh darimu! Agar aku tidak lagi dibohongi olehmu! Karena aku benci-"

**_PLAK!_**

Sakura terdiam.

Tamparan yang Sasuke berikan padanya sangat keras sehingga membuatnya terdiam namun dengan air mata yang mengalir. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke... betapa kagetnya saat ini melihat Sasuke yang menunduk, dirinya berlutut dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sakura menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tangis yang kencang.

Ekspresi itu... ekspresi pilu yang sangat Sakura benci kalau terpasang di wajah Sasuke.

Sakura mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke, dia berutut juga di hadapan Sasuke. Namun laki-laki itu tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya, seolah menutupi sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

"Sa-suke-kun..~" panggil Sakura lirih.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Bisa Sakura lihat bahwa tubuh dan tangan yang habis menampar dirinya tadi gemetar, bahkan Sasuke menggenggam tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menampar Sakura sampai berdarah. Selintas Sakaura mengingat ucapan Naruto tadi.

_"Apa kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah pernah dengar kalau Sasuke itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa meng-ekspresikan perasaannya?" _

"Sasuke-kun...~" panggil Sakura pilu.

_"Aku sangat mengenal Sasuke... dan yang kutahu... Sasuke sangat amat mencintaimu, dia menyayangimu seolah kau adalah segalanya bagi dia."_

"Sasuke-kun~" kali ini Sakura mencoba menyentuh pundak laki-laki yang masih menutup wajahnya memakai lengannya itu.

_"Sekarang, bisakah kau berpikir berada di posisi Sasuke? Bagaimana die berpikir untuk memberitahumu tentang semua ini? Dengan urusan Black Dragon yang sangat berat, Sasuke harus memikirkanmu juga, dan bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu bahwa kau keluar dari rahim yang sama?" _

"Sasuke...~" Sakura kini sadar, bahwa Sasuke sedang menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya.

_"Aku yakin perasaanmu saat ini jauh lebih kecil dariapda perasaan Sasuke padamu."_

Mengingat setiap ucapan Naruto tadi membuat Sakura sadar. Sakura sangat egois, terlalu mementingkan perasaannya sendiri, Naruto benar, seharusnya Sakura harus lebih mencoba berpikir pada posisi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan melihat Sasuke yang hancur seperti ini membuat Sakura tersiksa. Sakura makin menangis kemudian memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

"Sasuke-kun maafkan aku...~" ucap Sakura lembut, "maafkan aku~ sudah... jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak apa-apa~"

Sasuke menggerakkan lengannya dan membalas pelukan wanita itu. Sasuke masih tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Namun Sakura sangat yakin, dengan merasakan basah di punggungnya... Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke kini menangis.

"Maaf aku mementingkan perasaanku sendiri~"

"Jangan ucapkan itu... aku mohon," pinta Sasuke yang semakin erat memeluk Sakura, "jangan katakan kau membenciku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memaksa untuk menatap Sasuke, saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat kacau, Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Sasuke-kun."

Mereka kembali berpelukan, namun pelukan itu hanya sesaat karena saat ini Sasuke meminta lebih. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura pun membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan meletakkan wanita itu di atas kasur. Mereka tidak peduli apa pendapat orang tentang tindakan yang nista dan hina ini.

Sakura dengan cepat membuka kancing seragam Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun membuka syal dan kemeja yang Sakura kenakan. Sesaat Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka, dan saling tatap kini adalah yang mereka lakukan. Sakura membelai pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan yang Sakura berikan. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Berganti Sasuke yang membelai pipi Sakura yang tadi ia tampar, Sasuke menciumnya.

"Maaf aku menamparmu," bisik Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke seperti obat untuk Sakura. Dirinya merasa candu dengan suara berat Sasuke yang terkesan menggoda itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu kamu tidak bermaksud begitu," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Kali ini... mereka melakukan hubungan sex bukan atas pemanfaatan situasi semata...

Mereka melakukannya karena mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan terlarang...

Perasaan cinta yang belum pernah mereka saling ucapkan satu sama lain...

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Terima kasih yang udah mau nunggu hehehee**

**maaf ya ngaret updatenya XD**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
